Love Me
by Han Jjemin
Summary: [END]Perjuangan Yunho untuk permata hatinya dalam rahim orang yang sangat membencinya. Pahamilah Yunho. YunJae/Mpreg/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul malam itu, terlihat 2 orang namja sedang bersiteru karena suatu hal yang tampaknya sangat penting, wajah keduanya tampak begitu tegang, bahkan seorang namja yang berambut hitam pekat dengan doe eyes yang kini mengalirkan air mata, ya aku sangat yakin itu air mata, bukan hujan yang turun membasahi wajahnya, tubuh namja cantik itu bergetar, terdengar isakan dari sela ucapannya. Sementara itu namja yang lain, namja tampan dengan garis wajah keras tersebut berulangkali mengusap lembut wajah cantik namja tersebut, walau berapa kali tangan itu di tepis.

"aku tak mau anak ini Jung, hiks. Aku membencimu!" Namja cantik itu tampak terus memukuli namja kekar di hadapannya tersebut, entah sudah berapa memar yang tercipta karena pukulan telak namja tersebut

"Jae, tenanglah, aku pun tak ingin anak itu, satu-satunya cara kita gugurkan bayi itu." Ucapan Yunho, namja tampan tersebut membuat mata indah Jaejoong si namja cantik tersebut membulat sempurna

"kau gila Jung! Selain anak itu yang mati, aku pun akan mati, aku tak mau mati konyol karena anak ini, aaaaakkkk bodoh!" Jaejoong kembali memukuli perutnya yang masih rata, di dalam sana ada sosok nyawa yang tumbuh, 5 minggu usia nya kini, kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Yunho bahkan Jaejoong lakukan hingga menghadirkan sosok tak bersalah tersebut. Anak itu hadir tanpa keinginan masing-masing pihak, Yunho ataupun Jaejoong bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bahkan lebih buruknya Yunho maupun Jaejoong adalah Rival, ya, mereka berdua sama-sama kaya, pintar, bahkan terhormat, bahkan mereka berdua adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama di Korea.

Jaejoong terus meraung tangis, ia tak peduli orang sekitar memperhatikannya, ia sudah sangat frustasi, Yunho pun mendekap tubuh namja cantik tersebut, ia membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sungguh ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, ini pun kesalahannya, jika saja ia tak terpancing temannya untuk mabuk, Yunho tak akan memperkosa Jaejoong kala itu. Yunho mengeringkan rambut Jaejoong yang basah saat ini, Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho penuh benci, ia kembali menepis kasar tangan Yunho.

"jangan pernah sentuh aku Jung! Aku tak pernah sudi di sentuh bajingan sepertimu!" ada rasa sakit saat Jaejoong menghinanya, Yunho menahan emosinya, ia membuang handuk kecil tersebut ke bangku belakang.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Jae?" ujar Yunho mencoba sabar

"tanggung jawab." Ujar Jaejoong singkat

"baiklah, malam ini juga aku akan kerumahmu, dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun terdiam

"puas Jae?" ujar Yunho kembali, Jaejoong tak menggubris ucapan Yunho sama sekali, ia duduk menghadap ke depan dengan posisi angkuhnya, lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, ia mulai mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun kata yang terlontarkan, mereka berdua sama-sama hanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

" _J-jae?ba-bagaimana bisa?" Yunho tampak terkejut melihat tubuh polosnya dan Jaejoong, dan ia pun heran mengapa mereka berdua berada di gubuk tak berpenghuni yang cukup jauh dari tenda._

" _hiks, brengsek kau Jung!" hanya tangisan dan lontaran makian yang Jaejoong berikan pada Yunho_

" _Jae apa-.. kita-..?" Yunho mulaimengerti kondisi ini, sepertinya ia mabuk saat Yoochun memaksanya minum soju, jujur saja Yunho tak pernah meminum minuman seperti itu, hidupnya sangat sehat dan jauh dari kata 'mabuk', ia kehilangan kesadaran dan memperkosa Jaejoong secara tidak sadar. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, akan tetapi Jaejoong mencegahnya, ia melempari Yunho dengan barang-barang di dekatnya_

" _Jangan dekati aku! Aku membencimu Jung! Mati saja kau Jung!" jujur sumpah Jaejoong menyakitkan hati Yunho_

" _maaf Jae, aku tak sadar, maafkan aku."_

" _cih! Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu padaku Jung!"_

" _tak akan terjadi apapun, percayalah._

Kilasan kejadian tersebut terus menghantui Yunho atau pun Jaejoong, dan ini lah yang Jaejoong takuti 'hamil'. Ia harus membawa benih dari orang yang selalu ia benci, orang yang selalu mengalahkannya, dan orang yang masuk urutan pertama dalam daftar musuhnya. Yunho tak pernah menggubris sikap Jaejoong yang selalu membencinya, Yunho memilih mengabaikan Jaejoong yang kerap kali mencari gara-gara dengannya, Yunho adalah tipe penyendiri, ia tak memiliki teman dekat, jujur saja Yunho senang akan berita kehamilan Jaejoong, tapi di sisi lain, mengapa harus Jaejoong yang sudah sangat jelas membencinya, dengan kata lain mungkin saja anak yang ada dalam perut Jaejoong menjadi temannya, dan harapan barunya untuk bertahan hidup.

Kini Yunho sudah sampai mansion milik Jaejoong, jujur saja hati Yunho berdegup cepat, ia tau pasti hal buruk akan terjadi setelah ini, Yunho melirik Jaejoong kini

"ayo turun." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya memandang sebal Yunho, ia pun segera turun, Yunho kembali mendesah kesal menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong, namja cantik dan pintar yang terkenal di kampus mereka, dan serta keras kepalanya yang sangat Yunho tak suka, Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong masuk kedalam mansionya tersebut.

"Jae dari mana saja kau!" suara lantang tersebut mengejutkan Yunho atau pun Jaejoong saat itu, mereka pun menatap sumber suara tersebut

"a-appa" ujar Jaejoong takut

"dari mana saja kau? Tidak tau ini sudah tengah malam?" bentak namja tersebut, Jaejoong hanya menunduk, Yunho pun kini menghampiri Jaejoong, ia mengusap pelan bahu Jaejoong yang gemetar.

"malam ajushi." Sapa Yunho dan menunduk memberi hormat

"siapa kau?" tanya Kim Hyun Joong, appa dari Jaejoong

"maaf sebelumnya aku tak sopan malam-malam kemari, aku Jung Yunho teman Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho, Hyun Joong pun menyeritkan dahinya

"Jung Yunho? Putra Jung Il woo?" ujarnya

"ne." jawab Yunho

"pergi kau, aku tak mau melihat komplotannya disini."

"tapi-.."

"pergi!" Hyun joong tampak sangat kesal saat ia tau Yunho anak dari Il woo, ayah yang tak pernah membanggakan Yunho sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"maaf ajushi, maksudku kemari hanya untuk melamar Jaejoong." Yunho langsung pada inti pembicaraan, ia tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, Hyun Joong sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Yunho

"apa?! kau mimpi?" tanya Hyun Joong lantang pada Yunho, Yunho pun menggeleng

"tidak, aku serius, aku hanya tak ingin anakku nanti lahir tanpa ayah." Mata Hyun Joong pun membulat sempurna

"apa maksudmu anak?" tanyanya, dapat di lihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri gemetar karena takut

"mian appa, hiks." Terdengar Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, nafas Hyun Joong serasa akan habis saat itu juga, putra sematawayangnya mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, lebih buruknya lagi sang anak menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari orang yang sangat ia benci, Jung Il woo.

"pergi! Jae, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, pergilah, ulahmu bisa membuat malu!"

"andwe, andwe appaaa." Jaejoong menghampiri Hyun Joong dan memeluk kaki sang appa, memohon agar ia tak di usir, tapi percuma, tangisan bahkan permohonan Jaejoong hanya di abaikan oleh sang appa, Yunho yang tak tega melihat kejadian ini segera meraih bahu Jaejoong untuk mengajaknya pergi, tapi Jaejoong menepis kasar kembali tangan Yunho

"Jangan menyentuhku! Ini semua karenamu Jung! Brengsek kau! Aku muak melihat muka mu Jung hiks! Mengapa tak mati saja orang sepertimu!" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menarik nafasnya, ia tak mau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang faktanya tak akan Jaejoong dengan, Yunho pun menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, ia menarik kasar dan kuat, ia bersumpah perbuatannya ini sangat kasar, tapi dengan cara ini lah Jaejoong mau menurutinya, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan setelah itu Yunho masuk dalam mobil itu.

"ini semua karenamu Jung! Aku hancur karena mu!" Jaejoong pun memukuli Yunho dengan kuat, Yunho terus diam, ia tak pedulikan tubuhnya sakit akibat pukulan Jaejoong, tak lama setelah itu Jaejoong berhenti memukuli Yunho, ia menangis pilu membuat Yunho lebih sakit daripada di pukul oleh nya.

"maafkan aku Jae." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya melirik penuh benci saat ini

"maafkan aku, aku membuatmu hancur, sikap appamu seperti itu padamu karena aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf, sekarang kita akan ke rumahku, aku akan bicarakan ini pada orang tuaku Jae." Jaejoong tetap terdiam, Yunho tersenyum kecut melihatnya

" _kita berusaha nak, appa akan berusaha demimu."_ batin Yunho memandang perut rata Jaejoong, Yunho pun melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan mansion Jaejoong, Jaejoong tertidur karena lelah. Yunho sudah tiba di mansion miliknya kini, ia membiarkan Jaejoong yang terlelap tidur di mobilnya, Yunho mengendap masuk kedalam mansion tersebut, ia sangat tau, appanya tak akan mendukungnya, ia berniat hendak mengambil sisa tabungannya, dan beberapa hal penting dalam kamarnya.

"Yun,~" sapa lembut sosok wanita yang melihat Yunho datang mengendap-endap layaknya maling, Yunho menoleh

"umma?" ucapnya lembut

"kau mengapa seperti maling hn?" wanita itu menghampiri Yunho dan mencubit pipi Yunho, Yunho tersenyum senang merasakan sentuhan lembut sang ibu, Yunho mengambil dan menggenggam lembut tangan tersebut, dan tak luput menciumnya.

"Yunho sangat sayang umma." Wanita itu tersenyum

"anak nakal, bisa-bisanya kau merayu saat umma hendak marah hn?" Yunho hanya terkekeh

"umma, mianhae." Ujar Yunho membuat bingung sang umma

"untuk?"

"Yunho melakukan kesalahan besar umma, Yunho-.." ucapan Yunho menggantung

"kesalahan apa?"

"Yunho menghamili seseorang."

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan telak pun Yunho dapatkan, tunggu itu bukan dari wanita yang kini dihadapan Yunho, melaikan namja yang baru saja datang

"a-appa." Ujar Yunho takut

"kau benar-benar anak tak tau untung ya, sudah kami besarkan, dan kau kini memalukan keluarga ini." Yunho hanya menatap sang ayah dengan fikiran kacau, hal ini sudah biasa Yunho dapati, sang ayah tak pernah menganggapnya ada, semua hal yang Yunho lakukan selalu saja salah dimatanya.

"Il woo, jangan menghakimi Yunho seperti itu, tunggu penjelasannya!" bentak Min ah, ibu kandung Yunho, ia merangkul anaknya tersebut, sedari kecil Yunho memang sudah tak bisa menangis karena apapun, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya, bukan tidak bisa, hanya ia tidak mau, fikirnya dengan cara itu malah menambah beban sang umma.

"berhenti membelanya!" bentak Il woo

"bisakan sekali saja kau berlaku tidak kasar pada anak-.."

"stop! Dia bukan anakku! Dia hanya anakmu dengan si brengsek Kim itu!"

"Sudah berapakali ku katakan, aku tak berselingkuh! Dan Yunho ini anakmu!" Yunho kembali menutup telinganya, lagi dan lagi perdebatan tentang statusnya, sang ayah yang meragukan dirinya sebagai anaknya, sebenarnya cara mudah lakukan saja tes DNA, tapi ego Il woo lebih besar, ia meyakini Yunho bukan anaknya.

"sudah, hentikan perdebatan kalian, Tuan Jung, jika kau tak suka aku di sini, baiklah aku pergi."

"Yun-.."

"baguslah kau mengerti, pergi dan jangan kembali." Yunho seakan menelan pil pahit kali ini, ia tak menuju kamarnya, ia tak akan membawa apapun dari rumah tersebut selain mobilnya.

Yunho pun pergi dari mansion nereka tersebut bagi Yunho, hatinya sangat begitu sakit, 21 tahun dirinya tak pernah di anggap oleh sang appa, bahkan untuk memanggil 'appa' pun Yunho mendapat larangan keras tersebut, ia lihat Jaejoong masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong yang sudah mengering tersebut, kemudian ia mengusap lembut perut Jaejoong

"appa berjanji, kau akan jadi permata appa, jangan dengarkan kata Harabojimu dan ummamu, appa bukan orang jahat sayang." Yunho tersenyum kecut, ia bahkan takut jika anaknya hadir nanti, apakah ia akan marah pula pada Yunho, Yunho menarik nafasnya sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

3 minggu setelah kejadian malam itu, Yunho menikahi Jaejoong di gereja, Yunho pun menjual mobil mewahnya dan membelikan sebuah rumah kecil untuknya dan Jaejoong, sebagian uangnya ia tabung untung persiapan Jaejoong melahirkan kelak, Yunho terus berusaha agar Jaejoong hidup tanpa kekurangan, bahkan kini Yunho harus bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan demi menghidupi Jaejoong, pekerjaan kasar itu kerap kali membuat Yunho lelah dan merasakan sakit yang sangat berlebih.

"Hyung, istirahatlah jika kau lelah." Ujar Joo woon, sahabat Yunho, ya baru kali ini Yunho mendapatkan seorang sahabat, teman yang tak memandang statusnya, bahkan mereka tak tau jika Yunho adalah anak dari pengusaha ternama.

"tak apa, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, aku tak ingin Jaejoong menungguku lama di rumah." Ujar Yunho tersenyum

"kau kuat ya dengan namja galak tersebut." Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengarnya

"jangan begitu, dia sangat baik, hanya saja sifatnya yang sedikit tidak terkontrol, ahahahha."

"kau ini hyung, ahahaha."

3 minggu sudah Yunho lalu hidup dengan Jaejoong, sikap Jaejoong masih sama, ia membenci Yunho. Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam, kini saatnya Yunho kembali pulang menemui istrinya.

Yunho sampai di rumahnya kini, sangat sepi

"jae~" ujar Yunho, tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali, Yunho menjadi cemas, ia pun cari sosok Jaejoong ke berbagai sudut rumah sampai ia temui suara, dan ia yakini itu suara Jaejoong yang sedang muntah, Yunho menghampiri suara tersebut, ia melihat Jaejoong yang cukup menderita menahan mualnya, Yunho mendekati dan memijat tekuk leher Jaejoong tersebut, sementara Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mulutnya.

"hhaaahhh." Desah lega Jaejoong

"sudah membaik?" tanya Yunho lembut, Jaejoong hanya menatap tajam Yunho

"anak dan ayah sama-sama menyusahkanku!" ujar Jaejoong dan segera meninggalkan Yunho, Yunho mengepalkan kuat tangannya, mencoba menahan sesak dalam dadanya, ia kembali mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong, ia menghampiri Jaejoong dengan senyumnya

"aku bawakan makanan untukmu, maaf aku hanya bisa belikan ini." ujar Yunho, Jaejoong melirik bungkusan tersebut, kemudian ia melemparkannya tepat di hadapan Yunho

"hei Jung! Sesusah itukah dirimu kini? Nasi itu biasa ku berikan pada kucingku, tak kusangka hidup denganmu menjadi susah seperti ini." Yunho kembali terdiam, ia mencoba sabar dengan semua sikap Jaejoong padanya

"kau mau apa hn? Ayo kita cari makanan di luar, aku mendapat uang tambahan tadi." Jaejoong melirik sebal Yunho

"aku malas makan, percuma makan, dan pada akhirnya menyiksaku dengan rasa mual! Belum lahir saja anak ini sama menyebalkannya sepertimu."

"baiklah Jae, aku tau aku menyebalkan dan membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini, tapi makan sesuap atau dua suap saja ya." Yunho pun membuka nasi bungkus miliknya

"kau!" Yunho pun menyuapi Jaejoong, walau berkali-kali tangan itu di tepis Jaejoong, Yunho tak menyerah, dan akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan nasi dari tangan Yunho tersebut, Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, sesuap demi suap nasi pun masuk perut Jaejoong, Yunho senang karena Jaejoong mau makan, sementara itu Jaejoong terdiam, ia merasa tangan Yunho sangat panas. Apa Yunho demam? Itu yang ada dalam otak Jaejoong kini, Jaejoong melirik Yunho diam-diam, ia tak peduli mau Yunho sakit atau pun itu.

"sudah." Ujar Yunho tersenyum, Jaejoong pun meliriknya malas, tak berapa lama kemudian darah kental pun keluar dari hidung mancung Yunho

"Yun? Kau?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat darah tersebut, Yunho hanya menatap bingung, ia tak menyadari darah itu mulai mengalir dari hidungnya

"kau mimisan yun?" Yunho pun menyadari itu, ia segera menutup hidungnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong mencoba menghampirinya, akan tetapi pintu kamar mandi tersebut di kunci Yunho dari dalam

"Yun, kau tak apa-apa?" tak ada sahutan, hanya gemericik air yang terdengar, beberapa menit setelah itu Yunho pun keluar, Jaejoong pun berdiri di hadapan Yunho kini

"gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas

"gwenchana, sepertinya aku lelah saja." Ujar Yunho tersenyum dan menggaruk tekuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Jaejoong pun kembali dengan wajah semula, dingin.

"dasar lemah!" ujar Jaejoong dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum gentir

" _uno mimican agi umma, hiks."_

" _gwenchana sayang, makanya kau jangan terlalu lelah ya." Sang umma pun merangkul tubuh kecil Yunho tersebut_

" _ck! Dasar lemah!" Yunho hanya memandang takut sang appa kini_

" _jangan berkata seperti itu, tak baik untuk pertumbuhan Yunho."_

" _uno kuat appa."_

" _jangan memanggilku appa!" lagi-lagi Yunho hanya menggenggam erat pakaian sang ummanya kini_

Yunho tersenyum kecut mengingatnya

"haha, dasar lemah."

Yunho kini menggelar matrasnya, rumah ini hanya memiliki satu kamar, dan itu hanya untuk Jaejoong, sementara dirinya hanya mendapat tempat di ruang tengah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk Yunho, dan tak butuh waktu lama mata musang itu pun terpejam.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Pagi pun tiba, seperti biasanya Yunho bangun lebih dulu ketimbang Jaejoong, ia pun mencuci mukanya dan membuatkan susu khusus ibu hamil untuk Jaejoong dengan rasa yang Jaejoong sukai untuk mencegah rasa mualnya. Seharusnya Jaejoonglah yang patut melayani Yunho, akan tetapi Yunho mencoba mengerti ini bukan salah jaejoong.

Yunho memasuki kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati agar Jaejoong tak terbangun, ia meletakan susu tersebut di meja dekat tempat tidur tersebut, diam-diam Yunho mengambil kecupan di kening Jaejoong

"pagi Jae, semoga hari mu menyenangkan." Kemudian Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong dengan lembut

"pagi permata appa, semoga kau menjadi anak kebanggaan kami ya, appa sangat menyayangimu, appa yakin ummamu pun sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Yunho, Yunho segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Jaejoong, ia harus datang pagi-pagi ke tempat proyek.

Yunho sudah sampai kini di tempat tersebut, ia sedang duduk bersama Joo woon sebelum pekerjaan di mulai

"kau tau hyung? Hari ini pemilik perusahaan akan datang."

"jinjja?" Joo woon pun mengangguk semangat

"kita harus bekerja dengan sangat baik, jika tidak habis kita di marahi." Yunho hanya tersenyum

"aku selalu bekerja dengan baik." Ujar Yunho

"ahaha, itu mah kau hyung."

"sebenarnya ini perusahaan milik siapa?" wajar Yunho bertanya, karena saat Yunho mulai bekerja, perusahaan itu sedang berlangsung di buat.

"siapa ya, kalau tidak salah ia pemilik Jung Company" mata Yunho pun membulat sempurna, ia bekerja di tempat appanya sendiri, lalu bagaimana jika appanya tau? Ia pasti akan di keluarkan dari tempat ini, ia sangat tau appanya tak menyukai kehadirannya, lalu jika tidak bekerja bagaimana ia bisa menghidupi Jaejoong.

"hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Joo woon heran dengan sikap Yunho

"a-ani-.. aku hanya terkejut saja."

"terkejut kenapa? Ahaha pasti kau terkejut karena akan bertemu orang yang sangat ternama di korea ya, wah aku pun jadi gemetar hyung." Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk mendengarnya.

…..

Jaejoong pun kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat susu yang sudah siap untuknya, ia pun mulai meminum habis susu tersebut

"aahhh" ia pun mengusap lembut perutnya

"ternyata dia itu baik, dia bahkan rela melayaniku, tapi memang harus begitu, karena ulahnya aku begini." Jaejoong pun mengusap perutnya

"jujur aku tak menyukai kehadiranmu, kau dan appamu itu sama-sama menyebalkan, jika saja menggugurkanmu itu mudah, aku sudah melakukannya itu, aku tak mungkin tinggal di rumah kecil seperti ini, tak ada maid yang melayaniku, bahkan aku tak bisa berbelanja, dan buruknya lagi kau menyusahkanku dengan mual itu." Ucap Jaejoong, yang Jaejoong fikirkan tentang Yunho kini adalah kebencian, memang sedari dulu Jaejoong sudah membenci Yunho, Yunho lebih pintar daripadanya, Yunho menjadi idola para gadis walau sikapnya yang penyendiri, Yunho lebih kaya dari padanya, Yunho mempunyai segalanya yang membuat Jaejoong kalah, itu fikir Jaejoong, seharusnya Jaejoong mengenal lebih dalam Yunho kini, apa yang ia punya? Tak ada, harta? Lihat kini, adakah harta Yunho? Hanya Jaejoong dan bayi dalam kandungan Jaejoong kini harta bagi Yunho. Populeritas? Mana ada yang menyukai dan menemani orang miskin yang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan kini.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tau~

Seharusnya Jaejoong kenali sosok yang kini hidup bersamanya~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me**

Matahari cukup terik membuat kota cukup panas, Yunho sudah cukup kelelahan, bahkan ini sudah sangat 'memaksakan diri'.

"Yunho-ya! Bisakah bekerja yang serius!" bentak seorang mandor di sana, lagi dan lagi Yunho harus menunduk memohon maaf, jika saja nasib berkata lain, seharusnya merekalah yang menunduk pada Yunho, tapi jangan salahkan nasib, ini adalah takdir yang harus Yunho jalani bukan? bisa saja ini yang terbaik untuk Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Keluarga kecil?

Yunho mengharapkan hal itu, tapi itu ketidakmungkinan, sampai detik ini pun Jaejoong tak menunjukan sikap bersahabatnya pada Yunho, bahkan cacian dan hinaanya semakin menjadi membuat sesak di hati Yunho.

Hari ini pun ia mendapat kabar kalau appanya akan ketempat ini, fikirannya sangat tak konsen, ingin rasanya hari ini ia izin, akan tetapi, jika izin darimana ia akan mendapatkan uang? Sementara Jaejoong tak pernah memahami kaadaan ekonominya saat ini, ia pun tak ingin jaejoong bahkan anaknya kekurangan gizi.

"hyung, kau di marahi lagi? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik, pekerjaanmu hari ini sedikit kacau." Ujar Joo woon

"aku hanya sedang tak konsen saja, ya sudah kembali ketempatmu, nanti ada yang melihatmu, kau akan kena masalah."

"baiklah."

Yunho kembali akan aktivitasnya, tak berapa lama hal yang sangat Yunho takuti pun tiba, beberapa mobil mewah memasuki kawasan proyek tersebut, Yunho pun menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, ia tak mau appanya sampai tau dirinya.

Braakk

Sebuah papan pun terjatuh, lagi dan lagi itu ulah Yunho, Tuan Shin, mandor tersebut pun menghampiri Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"kau lagi!"

"maaf."

"hahh, bukankah kau pekerja terbaik Yun, mengapa hari ini banyak sekali kesalahan yang kau perbuat, jika kau merasa tak enak badan atau apapun bukankah kau dapan izin." Yunho hanya terdiam tertunduk, Il woo pun menghampiri mereka saat itu.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu anak muda." Il woo pun menyentuh lembut bahu Yunho, rasa sesak karena senang pun muncul, mata musang itu memandang sang ayah yang kini ada di hadapannya, ingin rasanya langsung memeluk sosok tersebut, tapi tidak, jika saja Il woo tau itu Yunho, ia tak akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, Yunho hanya menunduk dan lekas pergi meninggalkan mereka, pertama kali, air mata Yunho pun mencelos, ia kini duduk di tempat peristirahatan, ia membuka penutup wajahnya tersebut, kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia menangis dalam diam, hanya air mata yang keluar tanpa isakan atau getaran tubuh lainnya.

"tuan muda." Sapa seseorang, Yunho pun menoleh, ternyata itu Shindong, supir pribadi appanya, Yunho pun berdiri, sementara Shindong membungkuk di hadapan Yunho, Yunho tersenyum

"tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu Shindong hyung." Ujar Yunho ramah

"bagaimana anda bisa disini tuan muda? Nyonya sangat mencemaskan kondisi anda, pulanglah, kasihan nyonya."

"aku bekerja sebagai pekerja bangunan disini, aku baik-baik saja hyung, aku tidak bisa kembali, kau sangat tau bukan appa sangat membenciku, dan lagi jangan beritahu umma aku di sini."

"ini pekerjaan kasar tuan muda, tak sepantasnya anak pemilik pe-.." ucapan Shindong terhenti saat Yunho menyuruhnya berhenti

"sejak kapan aku di anggap anak oleh tuan Jung, hyung? Sudahlah, ini sudah jalan hidupku, apapun pekerjaanku, asalkan aku bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku, itu cukup."

Shindong hanya terdiam, Yunho pun menepuk pelan bahu Shindong

"jaga appa kemana pun ia pergi hyung." Yunho pun berjalan dan membali memasang penutup wajahnya, ia harus kembali bekerja, Shindong hanya mengangguk patuh.

Tak lama Il woo mengunjungi tempat tersebut, ia harus kembali untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang lain, Yunho tersenyum di balik kain penutup wajahnya tersebut.

"hati-hati appa." Gumannya pelan.

Sementara itu di lain tempat Jaejoong sedang menganti-ganti chanel televisi, tak ada acara yang menurutnya bagus, hanya acara TV lokal, ia pun membanting remot tersebut

"sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini!" desahnya, ia pun berniat keluar rumah saat itu, padahal dengan jelas Yunho selalu melarang Jaejoong untuk keluar sendiri, tapi peduli apa Jaejoong dengan ucapan Yunho, siapa Yunho? Suami? Hanya status, dan sering kali Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk menceraikannya setelah anak itu lahir, bahkan Jaejoong ingin Yunho dan anak itu tak muncul lagi di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa uang yang selalu Yunho berikan setiap harinya, Jaejoong pun keluar rumah tersebut, hari yang cukup panas untuk Jaejoong, bahkan tak ada mobil untuknya berpergian kini, ia harus berjalan di tengah panasnya matahari.

Jaejoong kini berjalan ke supermarket terdekat, ia pun membeli banyak sanck dan minuman kaleng, cukup boros yang Jaejoong keluarkan, tapi baginya itu cukup jauh dari kata boros, ia hanya membelanjakan sedikit, uang yang ia punya pun hanya sedikit, Jaejoong pun kembali kerumahnya yang sederhana tersebut, ia menghabiskan 10 snack yang ia beli tersebut, bahkan bungkus snack tersebut berhamburan kemana-mana, sementara Jaejoong kini terlelap tidur karena letih.

Senja pun tiba, Yunho sudah sampai dirumahnya saat ini, ia sangat letih menghadapi hari ini, rasanya ingin sekali ia tidur sejenak, akan tetapi ia ingat, hari ini ia harus mengantar Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya untuk pertama kalinya. Yunho pun memasuki kamar Jaejoong, emosinya nyaris tak terkontrol saat melihat kamar yang sangat berantakan.

"Astaga KIM JAEJOONG!" Jaejoong pun terkejut bangun, ia menatap Yunho yang sedang tampak kesal

"ck, bisakah tak usah berteriak Jung? Menggangguku saja." Ujar Jaejoong, sesekali ia pun menguap malas

"mengapa kau biarkan kamarmu seperti ini, sampah dimana-mana? Dan, astaga Jae, mengapa kau membeli banyak makanan? Hari ini bukankah kita harus memeriksakan kandunganmu? Jae, kita bukan orang kaya, mengertilah."

"Jung! Jika bukan ulahmu aku pun tak menjadi miskin seperti ini!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong melimpahkan kesalahan pada Yunho

"buat apa memeriksa anak ini, mau dia sehat atau mati sekalipun aku tak peduli."

"Jae!" tangan Yunho pun kini melayang hendak menampar wajah cantik tersebut, akan tetapi terhenti

"kenapa berhenti?! Tampar aku kalau bisa Jung!"

"aaakhh!" Yunho pun meninju tembok untuk meluapkan amarahnya, tangannya memar kini, Jaejoong hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun

"jika kau tak ingin anak itu, sekarang aku hanya memohon padamu sebagai seorang ayah Jae! Aku mau anakku, dan aku mohon jaga dia, aku akan memberikanmu apapun, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun agar kau membiarkannya hidup." Yunho menghampiri dan menggenggam erat bahu Jaejoong, raut wajahnya tampak memilukan, tetapi tak ada air mata disana, mata Jaejoong pun sudah berair, ia tak mau menatap Yunho sama sekali

"lihat aku Jae!" Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tak menatap Yunho sama sekali, Yunho hanya mendesah kesal, ia melepaskan genggaman tersebut, ia berjalan keluar menianggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dikamarnya.

"Hiks, ini semua karena mu! Kau brengsek Jung! Hiks!" Jaejoong menangis meraung dengan sangat kerasnya, Yunho hanya duduk menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, pusing pun menghantam Yunho,ia terus menahannya dengan memaksa mata itu terpejam tidur. Jaejoong merasa menjadi pihak dirugikan di sini? Bukannya sama dengan Yunho?.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di Klinik dekat rumah mereka, akhirnya pun Jaejoong mau di ajak Yunho untuk memeriksa kandungannya tersebut, Yunho harus membobol tabungannya untuk pemeriksaan kali ini.

Jaejoong kini sedang berbaring, layar monitor pun menujukkan sosok gumpalan pada perut Jaejoong

"apa itu anakku?" tanya Yunho semangat

"ya tuan Jung, itu anak anda, cukup sehat." Yunho tak hentinya tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang, sementara itu Jaejoong melirik sekilas layar monitor tersebut, hatinya seakan tentram melihatnya, dan entah, mulai detik itu juga Jaejoong berjanji akan menjaga nyawa dalam tubuhnya tersebut.

Mereka keluar bersama dari Klinik tersebut, Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya malas, tangan Yunho terasa panas di tangan Jaejoong, ia ingin bertanya apa Yunho sakit? Tetapi egonya lebih besar, genggaman itu pun menguat, dan semakin keras membuat Jaejoong sakit

"Jung sak-.." Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat ia melihat wajah kesakitan Yunho, Yunho pun melepas genggaman tersebut, karena secara tak langsung ia menyakiti Jaejoong

"Jung kau tak apa?" khawatir Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menggeleng, Jaejoong tau Yunho berbohong kali ini, Yunho mencoba tersenyum pada Jaejoong dibalik wajah pucatnya tersebut

"aku tak apa, k-kajja." Yunho mencoba menetralkan rasa sakitnya, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya sampai mereka berdua tiba di dalam rumah tersebut, Yunho segera mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kamarnya

"tidurlah, sudah malam." Ujar Yunho, ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong

"kau tidur dimana?" tanya Jaejoong, ini pertama kalinya jaejoong menanyakan Yunho tidur dimana, yunho pun tersenyum

"aku tidur di luar Jae." Jaejoong pun terdiam sejenak

"sepertinya kau sedang sakit, aku perbolehkan kau tidur bersamaku di sini,untuk malam ini saja." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun terkejut mendengarnya

"k-kau bilang apa Jae?"

"kau tuli atau otakmu lama merespon Jung, kau boleh tidur denganku malam ini."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun segera mengambil posisi nyaman di samping Jaejoong kini

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, jika terjadi matilah kau Jung." Ancam Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk

"tak akan Jae." Jaejoong pun memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya ia belum mengantuk, ia hanya menghindari percakapan dengan Yunho, sementara itu Yunho tersenyum melihat sikap jaejoong menjadi sedikit melunak. Lagi-lagi sakit itu menghantam Yunho, ia pun membelakangi Jaejoong, ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing serta tubuhnya yang begitu sakit, Jaejoong melihat Yunho, ingin ia menanyakan kondisi Yunho, tapi ia sangat enggan.

Yunho kini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, kepalan tisu penuh darah pun ada di tangan Yunho, Jaejoong tak dapat tidur nyaman, jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan kondisi Yunho

"jangan pukul Yunho appa, sakit, sakit." Jaejoong pun melirik Yunho, ternyata Yunho sedang mengiggau, wajahnya tampak kesakitan, keringat pun membanjiri wajah tampannya

"kau kenapa Jung? Mengapa sikap mu sungguh aneh? Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini?" guman Jaejoong pelan.

….

Pagi pun tiba, Yunho pun terbangun, ia tak melihat Jaejoong disampingnya, ia pun bangun dan mencari sosok yang selama ini menemani hari-harinya

"jae." Ujarnya mancari dimana sosok namja cantik tersebut

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih terkesan dingin, tapi Yunho yakin Jaejoong mulai berubah

"ne, tumben kau bangun pagi." Ledek Yunho

Plukk

Jaejoong pun melempar gelas plastik pada Yunho

"menghina sekali kau Jung." Kesal Jaejoong, Yunho hanya terkekeh melihatnya

"aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan, kau pergi bekerja jam 7 bukan, ada waktu 30 menit, cepat mandi dan makan." Ujar Jaejoong dengan meminum susu yang ia buat sendiri, Yunho tersenyum melihat ini semua, Yunho pun mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh tersebut dari belakang

"Yak Jung, lepaskan aku! Jangan menyentuhku bodoh! Aroma tubuhmu membuatku mual!" Yunho tak pedulikan ucapan Jaejoong, ia semakin kuat memeluk tubuh tersebut

"terima kasih." Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong bingung

"untuk apa? cepat lepaskan aku bodoh!" Jaejoong pun memberontak melepaskan pelukan Yunho, Yunho masiht erus tersenyum

"berhenti tersenyum, aku mau muntah melihatnya." Yunho hanya terkekeh

"aku mencintaimu Jae." Yunho pun mengambil kecupan pada bibir Chery Jaejoong, membuat sang pemilik sangat marah akan sikap tak sopan Yunho.

Yunho sangat berharap kebahagian akan menghampirinya, ia sangat berharap tuhan mengizinkannya merasakan indahnya keluarga di sisa waktunya.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho terus tersenyum pagi ini, ia sangat senang dengan sikap Jaejoong, Joo woon yang mengetahui hal ini pun segera menggurau Yunho

"aa~ hyung kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, habis mendapat apa kau dari namja galak itu?"

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan

"kau ini Joo woon-ah mau tau saja urusanku." Ujar Yunho

"jelaslah, bagaimana pun aku sudah menganggap kau hyung ku sendiri, wajar aku ingin tau." Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"memangnya kau mau memiliki hyung miskin sepertiku?"

"hyung, miskin atau kaya tetap sama dimata tuhan, kau orang baik, maka dari itu aku menganggapkau hyungku."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Joo Woon, ia sangat senang memiliki orang yang sangat baik, bahkan menganggap keluarga. Proyek pembangunan perusahaan ini sebentar lagi selesai, Yunho harus mencari pekerjaan lagi setelah ini, sudah berbagai lamaran ia masukan pada sejumlah perusahaan, tapi tak satupun yang berhasil, sang appa benar-benar menutup semua peluang pekerjaan pada sejumlah perusahaan untuk 'Jung Yunho', tetapi nasib berkata lain, Joo Woon mengajak Yunho untuk bekerja di bengkel milik pamannya, Yunho menerima tawaran itu lantaran mengingat kondisi Jaejoong dan calon bayinya kini.

Seminngu setelan itu, kegiatan proyek telah selesai, bahkan kini Yunho sudah bekerja di bengkel bersama Joo Woon, cukup beruntung bagi Yunho karena ia mengerti dunia Otomotif, Yunho sangat berterima kasih kepada Joo Woon karena selalu membantunya. Jaejoong pun sedikit melunak, dia memang masih tak menyukai Yunho, tapi paling tidak Jaejoong kini menerima kehadiran sosok bayi dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

3 bulan berlalu begitu cepat, perut Jaejoong pun sudah menunjukan sang bayi tumbuh dengan sehat, seperti biasanya setelah kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, Jaejoong bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan Yunho dan dirinya, kini Jaejoong benar-benar seperti wanita, lihat saja, rambutnya yang agak memanjang, dan piyama yang ia kenakan adalah milik seorang wanita,ia menolak awalnya mengnakan pakaian itu, tapi apa boleh buat, pakaian sebelumnya membuat Jaejoong tak nyaman beraktivitas.

Yunho tersenyum manis melihat sang istri melakukan aktivitas paginya di dapur, ia segera menghampiri dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan lembut dari belakang, walau sering di tolak dan di perlakukan kasar oleh Jaejoong, Yunho tak jera melakukannya.

"pagi istriku sayang." Yunho bahkan kini mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong, jujur dalam hati Yunho, ia mengagumi Jaejoong dari dulu, hanya saja sikap angkuh Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menjauhinya.

"yaakkk! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong pun memukuli tangan Yunho yang kini melingkar pada perut besarnya, Yunho hanya menggeleng pada bahu Jaejoong

"tidak mau." Ujar Yunho terdengar manja

"ck! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Jung!"

"biar saja." Ujar Yunho kembali dengan menyesap aroma Jaejoong yang sangat ia sukai

"yak Jung!"

"berhenti berteriak Jae, kuping ku sakit mendengarnya, kasian pula babynya, mendengar kau terus berteriak." Kekeh Yunho, membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal

"apa peduliku, cepat lepaskan aku Jung!" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho kembali menggeleng pada bahu tersebut

"terserah!" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun tersenyum senang, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya, jika saja ego Jaejoong tak besar, ia sangat suka akan sentuhan lembut Yunho, dan semua sikap Yunho padanya. Selang beberapa menit Yunho melepaskan pelukan tersebut, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Jaejoong hanya melirik sebal Yunho.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Kim Hyun Joong sangat tersiksa merindukan anak sematawayangnya yang sangat manja, hanya saja egonya sangat besar, ia tak mau mencari dan memohon Jaejoong untuk kembali pulang, mengingat kini Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan anak dari orang yang paling ia benci, Jung Il woo, lelaki yang sudah merebut kekasihnya Shin Min ah, Il woo yang memaksa Min ah menikahinya karena hutang keluarga gadis tersebut pada Il woo.

Hyun Joong menikmati secangkir coffe di café dekat perusahaannya tersebut, fikirannya terus memikirkan nasib Jaejoong kini.

"Hyun Joong-ah?" ujar suara lembut membuat Hyun Joong menoleh dan terkejut dengan siapa pemanggil suara tersebut.

"Min ah?" wanita itu pun tersenyum

"boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya di sambut anggukan dan senyum lembut dari Hyun Joong

"apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tak pernah bertemu ya." Ujar Min ah

"baik, kau sendiri?"

"tak cukup baik untuk saat ini." Hyun Joong pun menyeritkan dahinya karena heran, ia pun berniat menanyakan kondisi Jaejoong, karena ia sangat yakin Jaejoong berada di kediaman Jung kini,

"mengapa tak cukup baik, apa anak dan menantumu menyusahkanmu?" ujar Hyun Joong, Min ah hanya tersenyum kecut

"dari mana kau tau anakku sudah menikah ?"

"hanya menebak."

"aku bahkan tak tau kondisi putraku saat ini, Il woo mengusirnya."

Deg

Hati Hyun Joong pun berdegup

"sejak dulu Il woo tak pernah menyukai Yunho,Il woo selalu memperlakukannya secara kasar, ia melukai fisik dan batin Yunho, Il woo selalu menuduh Yunho anak mu Hyun Joong, sudah sering ku katakana padanya bahwa Yunho anaknya, tapi percuma." Mata Min ah pun mulai berkaca

"mengapa tak suruh saja dia melakukan DNA? Bukannya itu bisa membuktikan semuanya?"

"Il woo tidak mau, ia tetap pada pendiriannya."

"ck, dasar bodoh." Kini Hyun Joong tau kondisi anaknya jauh dari kata senang, ia pun berniat kembali menarik Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya, ia fikir selama ini Jaejoong tinggal dengan masih bergelimang harta, tapi nyatanya tidak. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Min ah, Hyun Joong pun menyuruh pengawalnya mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, dan segera menarik Jaejoong kembali pulang, perintah itu pun di sambut anggukan oleh pengawal tersebut.

…

Kini Yunho bersiap-siap akan ke tempat dimana ia bekerja saat ini, ia punberpamitan pada Jaejoong

"aku pergi ya Jae." Ujar Yunho, menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk manis dengan menikmati snacknya

"hmmmmm" hanya itu ucapan yang di terima Yunho

"appa pergi kerja dulu sayang, jangan nakal ya." Ujar Yunho mengusap dan menciumi perut buncit Jaejoong, bayi dalam perut itu pun merespon denganpergerekan kecilnya yang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Jae jangan nakal saat ku pergi ya." Jaejoong pun mendelik sebal pada Yunho

"kau fikir aku anak kecil Jung?" Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tampang itu, tampang menggemaskan bagi Yunho

"yay a ya, yasudah aku pergi."

Chu~

Yunho pun mengambil kecukap lagi di bibir cherry tersebut, dan kemudian berlari

"Yak! Jung bodooohhhhhhh!"

Jaejoong kesal apabila Yunho mengambil kecupan di bibirnya, akan tetapi Jaejoong pun marah saat Yunho lupa mengecupnya, Jaejoong hanya mengusap lembut bayi dalam perutnya

"semoga kau tak mewarisi sikapnya."

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho kini telah sampai di tempatnya bekerja, senyum sumeringahnya membuat ia di ledek oleh beberapa temannya

"lihatlah calon ayah muda ini, sepertinya sangat senang." Ujar Kang In, boss tempatnya bekerja saat ini yang tak lain paman dari Joo Woon, Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Jelas saja ajushi, pasti semalam mereka habis-.." Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Joo Woon

Ccckkkiiitttt

Sebuah mobil mewah pun datang, perbincangan merekapun terhenti

"ada pelanggan, jja!" ujar Kang In, Yunho terus memperhatikan mobil tersebut, mobil yang taka sing baginya, seseorang pun muncul membuat Yunho terkejut, begitu pun seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

TBC

Maaf banyak Typo, merem melek ngetiknya –v

Iya, sekilas FF ini agak mirip dengan FF yang aku suka "Please love our baby" karya Jaejoong Love kalau ga salah, mungkin karena aku kangen ff dia jadi ga sadar alur mirip dengannya, tapi cerita di sini beda, di ff sana/? Jaejoong dan Yunho ga saling kenal awalnya, dan ada konflik pihak ke 3, yaitu Seunghyun, di ff ini aku hanya Fokus pada konflik keluarga Jung dan Kim saja.

Makasih untuk Reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_

 _Ccckkkiiitttt_

 _Sebuah mobil mewah pun datang, perbincangan merekapun terhenti_

" _ada pelanggan, jja!" ujar Kang In, Yunho terus memperhatikan mobil tersebut, mobil yang tak asing baginya, seseorang pun muncul membuat Yunho terkejut, begitu pun seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut._

 **Love Me**

Kaki Yunho ingin sekali berlari, tapi ia tak mampu sama sekali.

"Yunho." Ujar wanita yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, ia menghampiri Yunho dengan air mata yang berlinang, Kang In dan Joo woon hanya memperhatikan tindakan Yunho dan wanita paru baya tersebut

"apa kabar mu nak? Hiks, tidakkah kau merindukan _umma_ hn?" ujarnya mengusap lembut wajah Yunho, Yunho hanya tertunduk, hatinya sudah sangat sakit, tapi ia enggan untuk menangis

"kau marah dengan _umma_ hn? Mengapa kau tak menatap _umma_?" Yunho kini menatap wanita yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi tersebut, ia melepas sentuhan lembut tangan wanita tersebut dari wajahnya.

"maaf nyonya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Yunho, Min ah terkejut dengan sikap anaknya, Yunho tak memeluknya atau memanggilnya _umma_ , bahkan kini Yunho hanya berlalu darinya, Min ah terus menatap Yunho yang berjalan menuju mobil mewah tersebut, bahkan supir pribadi Min ah pun membungkuk memberi hormat padanya tak ia hiraukan, Kang In dan Joo Woon masih belum mengerti situasi ini.

"Sejak kapan Yunho bekerja di tempat ini?" tanya Min ah, sementara tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Yunho yang sedang menservice mobilnya _._

"Sudah 3 bulan, sebelumnya ia bekerja dengan keponakanku sebagai kuli bangunan." Jelas Kang In

"Apa? kuli?" Min ah pun menatap horror Kang In, ia sungguh tak menyangka anaknnya sangat tersiksa

"Jika aku boleh tau, anda siapanya Yunho?"

"aku _umma_ -nya, Yunho pergi dari rumah, aku kehilangan jejaknya, dan aku bersyukur Yunho baik-baik saja." Min ah pun tersenyum kecut, ia melihat Yunho menghampirinya kini.

"mobil anda sudah beres." Yunho berbicara tanpa menatap Min ah, ia sibuk membersihkan oli yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia berlalu dan segera masuk, Min ah hanya mendesah frustasi, ia tak mengerti apa salahnya pada Yunho, Min ah hanya pasrah dan menuruti kemauan Yunho, Min ah segera pergi setelah membayar biaya service tersebut.

Yunho hanya bersandar di sofa dalam bengkel tersebut, wajahnya ia tutupi dengan handuk kecil, Joo woon pun menghampiri Yunho

" _Hyung_."

"hn?" sahut Yunho

"apa benar dia _umma_ mu?" tanya Joo woon tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali

" _Hyung_." Ujar Joo woon kembali, Yunho pun membuka handuk yang menutupi wajahnya

"Hari ini aku izin pulang cepat ya, aku kurang sehat sepertinya." Ujar Yunho

"kau sakit _hyung_ ?" tanya Joo woon sedikit cemas

"sepertinya." Yunho pun berdiri dari sofa tersebut

"bilang _ajushi_ ya, maaf merepotkan." Joo woon hanya mengangguk, baru beberapa jam Yunho di bengkel tersebut, sungguh ia tak enak hati harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya, tapi hatinya kini sedang kacau, emosinya pun memancing penyakitnya kambuh.

Yunho berjalan dengan sangat lesu menuju rumahnya, fikirannya sangat begitu kacau, ia tak marah terhadap _umma_ -nya, ia hanya kecewa akan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, anak siapakah dia? Mengapa sang ayah benar-benar tak menganggapnya anak.

Yunho sudah tiba di rumahnya kini, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, ia lihat Jaejoong yang heran melihatnya pulang dengan begitu cepat.

"Jung? Kau pulang cepat sekali? Ada yang tertinggal?" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho hanya terdiam, wajahnya sangat menunjukan rasa perih di hatinya, Yunho berjalan memasuki kamar mereka kini, sejak Yunho di perbolehkan tidur bersama Jaejoong, mereka pun tidur bersama dalam kamar yang sama. Jaejoong pun menutup pintu sebelum mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Jung, aku bicara padamu, bisakah kau jawab?" Jaejoong kini berdiri di hadapan Yunho yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur tersebut, tapi Yunho enggan bicara, ia masih terdiam.

"kau bisu apa tuli sih?" Jaejoong sudah sangat kesal di buat Yunho, kini Jaejoong pun duduk tepat di samping Yunho

"lihat aku! Kau ini kerasukan apa sampai seperti ini?" Yunho pun kini menatap Jaejoong, mata musang dan doe eyes itu saling bertemu, perlahan demi perlahan Yunho pun mengecup bibir cherry milik Jaejoong, tangan Yunho menahan kepala Jaejoong agar ia tidak menolak ciuman tersebut, kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan nikmat untuk Yunho, Jaejoong terus memberontak menolak ciuman yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan dengan Yunho, akan tetapi Yunho menahan Jaejoong dengan kuat, air mata Yunho pun mengalir, Jaejoong pun terdiam, ia merasa basah pada wajahnya, ia melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata Yunho yang terpejam.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup dengan begitu cepat, tangan yang sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Yunho menjadi memegang erat pada kemeja Yunho.

Bau amis pun mulai tercium, Yunho pun melepas ciuman penuh nafsu tersebut, ia melihat darah pada wajah Jaejoong kini

"m-maaf." Ujar Yunho, Yunho segera mengambil tisu dan menghapus darah pada wajah Jaejoong, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan darah yang mengalir pada hidungnya, Jaejoong hanya terus menatap Yunho, Yunho tersenyum saat wajah Jaejoong kembali bersih.

"maaf sudah membuat kotor wajahmu." Ujar Yunho, kemudian ia membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, sesekali Jaejoong melihat Yunho meringis menahan sakit yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong dengan mata membulat

"kau bilang apa? Yun?" Yunho pun tersenyum, karena Jaejoong menyebut namanya

"Ya, kau ini kenapa? Bukan sekali saja aku temui dirimu seperti ini, tapi sering Yun." Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho saat ini, Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia mengusap dan membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Aku tak apa-apa." ujar Yunho

"ini hanya terlalu letih, sudah biasa." Lanjutnya lagi

"bohong!" bentak Jaejoong, ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan penuh harap Yunho menceritakan tentangnya yang tak Jaejoong ketahui. Yunho tersenyum, ia pun memandang lurus kedepan saat ini.

"aku mengidap kanker darah Jae." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong sangat terkejut mendengarnya, matanya panas saat ini, bahkan air matanya pun tak segan untuk terjatuh.

"se-sejak kapan?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut

"sejak kita menginjak sekolah menengah."

"a-apa? itu sudah lama Yun? Mengapa kau biarkan saja? Apa kedua orang tuamu tau?"

"tidak ada yang tau Jae, orang yang tau penyakitku hanya kau saat ini." Yunho pun menarik nafasnya

"awalnya aku kira ini hanya letih seperti biasa, tapi aku tak sangka saat dokter berkata ini kanker Jae, rasanya aku ingin berteriak ini salah, tapi ini nyata. Untuk apa kedua orang tuaku tau Jae? Untuk apa?" Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh makna kini.

"mereka bisa segera mengobatimu Yun." Yunho hanya tersenyum meledek pada Jaejoong

"apa perasaanmu saat _appa_ -mu mengusirmu Jae?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menyeritkan dahinya

"maksudmu? Sudah sangat jelas sakit Yun."

"sakit?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong pun mengangguk

"apa jadinya jika selama 21 tahun kau tak pernah dianggap anak oleh _appa_ -mu sendiri Jae, bahkan kau di anggap sebagai anak hasil dari perselingkuhan?" tangan Yunho pun mengepal gemetar, Jaejoong hanya diam membisu

"menangislah Yun, jangan kau tahan, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menahannya." Seketika air mata itu pun kembali keluar dari mata musang Yunho, isakan pun mulai terdengar, Yunho pun menunduk, bahunya gemetar dengan sangat hebatnya, Jaejoong merasa sesak melihat Yunho, lelaki yang ia benci ternyata sangat rapuh.

"sakit Jae, sesak." Hanya kata itu yang Yunho terus ucapkan, Jaejoong pun merangkul tubuh Yunho, ada rasa tak ingin melihat sosok Yunho menangis, tapi dengan cara inilah Yunho bisa meluapkan perasaannya, Jaejoong baru menyadari semuanya, Yunho selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya, entah senang, sedih atau apapun itu, ia selalu bersikap datar, ia suka menyendiri, bahkan setiap kegiatan olah raga saat sekolah dulu Yunho selalu izin, Jaejoong sangat telat menyadari semua ini, bahkan ia merasa bersalah saat ia sering menyuruh Yunho 'mati', Jaejoong berfikir, bagaimana perasaan Yunho mendengarnya.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Jaejoong kini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengompres Yunho, suhu badan Yunho sangat tinggi, sementara tadi Yunho merintih kesakitan sampai tak sadarkan diri, Jaejoong terus menatap tubuh tak berdaya Yunho kini. Air mata Jaejoong kembali terjatuh saat ia harus mengingat ucapan kasarnya terhadap Yunho, bahkan demi kehidupannya Yunho rela bekerja keras sampai ia kelelahan. Jaejoong mengusap lembut perutnya kini dan menatap Yunho yang tertidur.

"Apa aku terlalu kejam pada _appa_ -mu?" ujarnya bermonolog.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, seorang bertubuh kekar pun berdiri di hadapan Il woo, Il woo sepertinya tampak senang mendengar apa yang orang itu sampaikan, ia pun segera memberikan uang pada lelaki tersebut sebelum pergi.

"ahahaha, aku akan terus memastikan anak itu terus menderita, tak akan ada perusahaan manapun yang menerimanya."

Il woo benar-benar menutup semua peluang Yunho untuk bekerja secara layak di perusahaan mana pun, ia sangat tak menyukai Yunho akan hidup nyaman setelah keluar dari rumahnya tersebut.

" _Kau fikir anak Min ah itu anakmu Il woo? Jangan pernah bermimpi, ingat kau menikah dengan Min ah bukan dasar saling mencintai bukan? kau menjebak keluarga Min ah agar terlilit hutang banyak padamu, ingat sebelumnya Min ah kekasih siapa? Aku sangat yakin di belakangmu Min ah sering menemui Hyun Joong."_

Kata-kata itu terus saja menjadi tamparan keras untuk Il woo, karena ucapan itulah Il woo meragukan Yunho, bahkan ia tak ingin mengetes kecocokan DNA mereka, karena Il woo tau, atau takut? Takut hasil tes tersebut benar, dan hatinya tak pernah siap sakit.

…..

Hari sudah berganti malam kini, suhu badan Yunho sudah normal, Jaejoong tampak kelelahan, ia tertidur di samping Yunho dengan tangan merangkul pinggang lelaki bermata musang tersebut, Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap sekitar, kemudian melirik pinggangnya yang terasa berat, tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum melihat tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas tubuhnya, Yunho segera memposisikan miring tubuhnya menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong, ia tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya, aktivitas Yunho pun membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Yun." Ujarnya, Yunho tersenyum

"sudah bangun, biar aku si-.." Jaejoong yang sebelumnya ingin beranjak bangun untuk menyiapkan makanYunho terpaksa untuk diam di atas kasur tersebut karena Yunho menahannya.

"temani aku saja disini Jae." Yunho pun menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong kini, mata mereka pun saling bertatapan

"kau belum makan dari tadi, aku akan siapkan makan mu dulu." Ujar Yunho, tetapi Yunho menggeleng

"temani aku saja disini."

"ck! Keras kepala." Kesal Jaejoong, dan seperti biasa Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Jae." Ujar Yunho dengan menggenggam erat tangan mulus Jaejoong berbanding terbaling dengan tangannya yang kasar, sesekali Yunho menciumi tangan mulus tersebut, dan tak ada penolakan sedikitpun dari Jaejoong.

"Ya?" jawab singkat Jaejoong

"Maaf." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun menyeritkan dahinya

"untuk?"

"Hidup susah, dan kini karena ulahku kau menanggung semuanya, bahkan kau harus bersusah payah dengan kehamilanmu."

Hening tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho pun melepas genggaman tersebut, ia tau kekecewaan Jaejoong padanya tak dapat terampuni,.

"bodoh!" ucapan Jaejoong pun membuat Yunho sadar benar jika Jaejoong masih marah padanya, Yunho tak bersuara kini.

"Ternyata kau tak pintar yang ku bayangkan Yun, untuk apa meminta maaf." Ucapan Jaejoong pun membuat mata Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong kini dengan wajah penasaran.

"buat apa minta maaf? Ini sudah takdirku denganmu, bahkan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Yun, hiks." Isakan pun mulai terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong, matanya sudah memerah dan menangis kini

"aku terlalu kasar padamu Yun, hiks, sedari dulu aku selalu mengusikmu, bahkan berkata jahat untukmu, maafkan aku Yun, hiks, maafkan aku." Jaejoong pun semakin menjadi menangis, Yunho membelai lembut wajah tersebut, mata Yunho pun sudah berair kini.

"ssstttsss sudahlah, kita jangan mengenang masa lalu, mulai dari sekarang kita jalani kehidupan kita." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jaejoong

"aku mencintaimu Jae." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong masih terdiam, dan Yunho tau arti kediamannya, Jaejoong belum mencintai dirinya, saat ini yang Jaejoong rasakan hanya kasihan dan sesal. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya terus berfikir dan bingung akan perasaannya pada Yunho.

…..

Suasana sudah malam, akan tetapi Yunho dan Jaejoong masih mengitari jalan, Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba ingin bubble ice, dan keinginannya itu tak bisa di tunda, mau tidak mau Yunho pun menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

"besok saja pulang bekerja aku belikan untukmu Jae, sekarang sudah sangat malam, tak ada toko yang buka." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan menatapnya kesal

"aku ingin saat ini, bukan besok!"

"ta-.."

"Jika tak bisa yasudah, biar aku sendiri yang mencari." Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi, bukan kali ini saja ia harus meladeni Jaejoong yang sedang mengidam, sebelumnya lebih gila lagi menurut Yunho, Jaejoong menginginkan ice cream cone jam 2 dini hari, untung saja Yunho tau satu tempat yang menjual ice cream sampai malam. Yunho dan Jaejoong masih berjalan mencari toko penjual bubble, tapi tak kunjung mereka temui, sampai…

Pluk

"Yunho?" ujar seseorang dengan menepuk pelan bahu Yunho, Yunho pun menoleh

"Yoochun-ah?" seketika Yoochun pun merangkul Yunho yang ia anggap teman terbaiknya tersebut

"apa kabarmu?" tanya Yoochun riang, Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan kedua teman tersebut, Yunho tersenyum

"cukup baik." Seperti biasanya Yunho selalu berkata singkat pada hal yang di tanyakan saja, Yoochun pun melirik Jaejoong kini

"kau? Jaejoong kan?" tanya Yoochun dengan menunjuk Jaejoong, Yunho pun menanggapi Yoochun

"ya dia Jaejoong."

"mengapa gemuk sekali?" tanya Yoochun polos, Yunho hanya terkekeh dengan menutup mulutnya, Jaejoong pun sebal melihatnya

"Masalah jika aku gemuk?" ketus Jaejoong

"waaaahhh benar, kau si angkuh itu ya, ahaha." Ujar Yoochun kembali, Jaejoong sangat jengkel di buat Yoochun kini, sementara Yunho terus terkekeh, Jaejoong pun memukul lengan Yunho menandakan dia sangat kesal

"sakit Jae." Ujar Yunho mengusap lengannya, sementara Yoochun hanya memperhatikan mereka

"mengapa kalian akrab sekali, dan bisa bersama? Bukannya _namja_ ini sering buat masalah dengan mu Yun?" ujar Yoochun

"kami sudah menikah Yoochun-ah."

"APA?!" Yoochun sangat terkejut mendengarnya, kini ia benar-benar menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian

"ba-bagaimana bisa Yun? Apa ini sebabnya kau menghilang selama 6 bulan?" Yunho mengangguk

"ceritanya panjang, tidak enak bicara di tengah jalan seperti ini." ujar Yunho

"baiklah, sekarang kita ke café ku saja, kau harus jelaskan semuanya Yun."

"maaf Yoochun, aku sedang mencari bubble ice untuk Jaejoong." Yoochun lagi-lagi melirik Jaejoong

"di tempatku ada Yun, kajja." Mata Yunho pun berbinar, akhirnya perjalananya berakhir, mereka pun pergi ke tempat Yoochun dengan mobil Yoochun.

Sesampainya di sana Buble ice pesanan Jaejoong pun di siapkan, sementara Yunho hanya meminum green tea. Yoochun pun menagih Yunho bercerita, Yunho menceritakan semuanya, dari Yunho yang meminum soju pemberian Yoochun sampai ia mabuk dan memperkosa Jaejoong dengan kaadaan tidak sadar, sampai mereka di usir saat tau Jaejoong hamil, Yoochun cukup merasa bersalah, jika saja ia tidak memaksa Yunho untuk meminum soju tersebut, Yunho tak akan seperti ini, Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya.

"aku meyesal Yun, kau menderita karena ulahku."

"tidak-.."

"Ya, ini semua karena mu! Karena mu pula aku harus hamil seperti ini." ujar Jaejoong, Yunho kembali terdiam, ternyata Jaejoong belum bisa menerima kehadiran bayi mereka

"maaf Jae, aku tak tau akan seperti ini."

"ck! Setidaknya aku tak akan hidup sesusah ini, tinggal di rumah kecil dan serba kekurangan." Sekali lagi ucapan Jaejoong membuat sesak di dada Yunho, Yunho masih terdiam menunduk, menatap gelas Green Tea miliknya.

"ya Jae aku mengerti, aku pun menyesal, saat aku tau kondisi Yunho drop akibat minuman-minuman seperti itu,aku merasa menjadi teman yang sangat buruk." Jaejoong pun menyeritkan dahinya

"drop?"

"ya, pagi itu, setelah aku kehilangan Yunho semalaman, Yunho kembali ke tenda dengan wajah pucat, dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat, dan saat Yunho terjaga, aku cukup lega, dan ia hanya berkata tak akan mengulangi minum minuman tersebut, dengan tertawa." Yunho masih terdiam melamun, ia bahkan tak mendengarkan apa yang Yoochun katakan, Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas.

Hari sudah semakin malam, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pulang, Yoochun mengantarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada Yoochun.

Yunho masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah tersebut setelah Yoochun pergi, Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho yang terus terdiam sedari tadi.

"Yun, sepertinya Yoochun sangat baik padamu ya?" tanya Jaejoong untuk menghindari suasana canggung di antara mereka

"ya." Jawab Yunho singkat

"Bubble Ice tadi pun sangat lezat."

"baguslah jika kau suka."

"Yun."

"hn?"

"lain kali ajak aku makan di tempat seperti itu lagi ya, aku ri-.."

"aku orang susah Jae! Mana sanggup aku mengajakmu ke tempat seperti itu!" entah mengapa Yunho membentak Jaejoong saat itu, Jaejoong pun diam terpaku, matanya pun sudah mengambang air kini.

"y-yun?"

"apa?! ya bukan? aku ini orang tak mampu Jae! Bahkan kau pun tak suka hidup seperti ini!"

"Ya! Aku tak suka hidup melarat seperti ini! jika bukan ulahmu aku pasti hidup senang, dan tak akan mengalami kehamilan yang cukup memalukan ini!"

Sakit, itu yang Yunho rasakan.

"mengapa kau tak pernah menerima anak itu Jae! Dia darah dagingmu juga!"

"karena ini bukan kodrat ku Yun! Seandainya aku harus mengandung anak, itu pun bukan anakmu!"

Deg

Yunho tak bisa berkata-kata apapun, ia pun menuju keluar rumah kini

"Jung! Mau kemana kau!" teriak Jaejoong, akan tetapi Yunho tak menanggapinya sama sekali, Yunho pergi tak tentu arah, ia hanya penat, dan ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar, fikirannya sangat kacau kini, sesak yang ia rasakan saat ini, semua tak menginginkannya, ayahnya bahkan istrinya sendiri, lebih buruknya yang membuat Yunho semakin sesak adalah Jaejoong tak pernah menerima anaknya. Jaejoong pun menangis histeris di rumah tersebut.

"brengsek kau Jung, hiks! Pergi dan bawa anak menyusahkanmu ini! aku membenci kalian!"

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho duduk di tepi jalan kini, otaknya sangat penat, inikah rasanya cinta yang tak berbalas? Dan inikah rasa tak diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang kita sayangi? Sakit dan sesak.

Ia memandangi seseorang di tepi jalan tersebut, lelaki paru baya yang keluar dari mobilnya untuk mengambil sesuatu di tengah jalan tersebut, Yunho pun melirik samping, truk sedang melaju dengan cepatnya, mata Yunho pun membulat sempurna, iya segera berlari dan berteriak awas pada lelaki itu.

Brraaaaaaaaakkk

Sebuah tubuhpun terpental akibat truk dan tubuh yang lain terdorong ke trotoar akibat dorongan orang lain.

…..

Tok

Tok

Tok

"hyung buka pintunya cepat!"

Jaejoong pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan cepat, awalnya ia sangat berharap itu Yunho, akan tetapi ia salah, itu Joo woon

"Joo woon-ah? Yunho sedang tidak ada di rumah saat ini." ujar Jaejoong, karena ia tau Joo woon pasti mencari Yunho

"Yunho hyung, hyung." Wajah Joo woon pun tampak cemas, seketika hati Jaejoong berdegup cepat

"Yunho? Yunho kenapa? Katakan!"

"Yunho hyung tertabrak truk untuk menyelamatkan seseorang." Kaki Jaejoong pun melemas, Jaejoong tak menyadari air matanya terjatuh

"d-dimana Yunho, antar aku ke Yunho sekarang!"

Jaejoong tampak sangat mencemaskan Yunho kali ini, mulutnya terus berkata 'bertahanlah Yun' dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia terus berlari bahkan ia tak memperdulikan rasa perutnya yang sakit akibat berlari. Setibanya di sana Jaejoong melihat lelaki paru baya yang berdiri di ruang UGD.

"bagaiman Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong

"kau siapanya Yunho?"

"aku istrinya, bagaimana kondisi suamiku." Ini pertama kali Jaejoong mengaku status mereka di depan umum, dokter pun keluar

"bagaimana kondisi Yunho?" tanya lelaki tua tersebut bersama Jaejoong

"pasien banyak kehilangan darah, kondisinya sangat kritis kini." Jelas Dokter, Jaejoong seakan ingin berteriak dan masuk ke ruang tersebut untuk membatu hidup suaminya, tapi ini mustahil. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik di usianya kini sedang menangis datang menghampiri kami dan memanggil Yunho.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, hiks." Wanita itu tampak marah pada lelaki tua yang sedari tadi berdiri dengannya, perut Jaejoong pun terasa sangat sakit, ini bukan masa kelahiran bayinya, tapi bayinya seakan berontak, ia meremas perut tersebut dan mengaduh kesakitan.

" _hiks ku mohon, ampuni aku tuhan, jangan kau kabulkan ucapanku, aku mau suami dan anakku bersamaku, kumohon."_ Batin Jaejoong, Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, lelaki paru baya tersebut segera datang dan memanggil dokter dan membawa Jaejoong untuk di tangani.

Jaejoong menyesal dengan ucapannya, ia tak siap jika anaknya dan Yunho pergi, telat untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi Jaejoong tak sanggup untuk Yunho pergi.

Bertahanlah.

Bertahan bersama cinta yang tumbuh dalam perut Jaejoong.

TBC

Huuuaaaaaaaa rasanya di part ini numpuk masalah -_-

Makasih buat reviewnya teman-teman :')

Maaf dengan typo dan EYD ancur XD

Salam YJS

-poppo chwang-


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya_

" _hiks ku mohon, ampuni aku tuhan, jangan kau kabulkan ucapanku, aku mau suami dan anakku bersamaku, kumohon." Batin Jaejoong, Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, lelaki paru baya tersebut segera datang dan memanggil dokter dan membawa Jaejoong untuk di tangani._

 _Jaejoong menyesal dengan ucapannya, ia tak siap jika anaknya dan Yunho pergi, telat untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi Jaejoong tak sanggup untuk Yunho pergi._

 _Bertahanlah._

 _Bertahan bersama cinta yang tumbuh dalam perut Jaejoong._

 **Love Me**

 _Jaejoong sendiri kini di taman yang begitu indah, pakaian putih yang ia kenakan dan harum berbagai bunga membuat hatinya begitu sangat tentram, terdengar suara anak kecil pun sedang tertawa riang disana, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat bocah gembul tersebut, ia tertawa lepas saat pria dewasa itu mengangkat tubuh bocah tersebut ke atas, Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat pria dewasa tersebut adalah Yunho, tak lama setelah itu, Yunho dan anak kecil itu menatapnya dengan wajah menyesakan hati, kemudian Yunho tersenyum, dan melepas anak tersebut berlari kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong melihat anak itu, wajahnya mengikuti wajah Yunho, tampan sekali._

" _ummaa." Panggil anak itu, hati Jaejoong pun berdegup begitu cepat, ia sangat senang saat bocah itu memanggilnya 'umma', Jaejoong pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, air mata Jaejoong pun tak bisa tertahan untuk keluar, Jaejoong mengusap lembut wajah anak yang menggemaskan tersebut._

" _apa umma tidak menginginkan Minnie?" hati Jaejoong sakit mendengarnya, Jaejoong pun menggeleng, ia ingin sekali berkata, 'tidak, umma sangat menginginkanmu, maafkan umma' tetapi lidah Jaejoong tak mampu ia gerakan sama sekali._

" _umma kenapa tidak inginkan Minnie hidup? Apa Minnie sangat jahat sama umma?" air mata Jaejoong terus mengalir, kepalanya terus menggeleng mengisyaratkan bahwa ucapan bocah tersebut salah._

" _Min takut umma, kalau umma tolak Minnie biar Minnie sama appa saja." Jaejoong kini terisak semakin keras, ia tidak mau Yunho atau anaknya pergi darinya. Jaejoong pun memeluk dengan sangat erat anak tersebut, ia tak mau melepaskan anak tersebut._

" _Minnie." Ujar Yunho dari kejauhan, tangan Yunho pun mengulurkan ke arah mereka, Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggeleng, anak itu tampak sangat senang, ia melepas kan pelukan Jaejoong dan segera berlari ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha menggapainya tetapi sulit._

Jaejoong membuka matanya, lampu dan warna putih mengelilinginya

"Pasien sudah sadar dok." Ujar salah seorang perawat disana, sang dokter pun segera memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong saat itu juga

"apa, anakku baik-baik saja dok?" tanyanya ragu

"syukurlah tuan, bayi anda bisa di selamatkan, kondisinya sangat lemah sampai saat ini, jangan terlalu letih dan stress." Jaejoong pun dapat bernafas lega kini, tuhan masih menyayanginya, ia tak mengambil apa miliknya kini, dan kini ia teringat Yunho.

"bagaimana Yunho, suami saya?" tanya Jaejoong

"Pasien Jung Yunho masih belum sadarkan diri, tetapi ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Sekali lagi Jaejoong pun berterima kasih kepada tuhan dengan menyelamatkan Yunho. Jaejoong pun meminta untuk bertemu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun di antar oleh perawat disana menuju kamar Yunho, sebelum sampai kamar tersebut, ia pun melihat 2 orang tengah beradu bicara, Jaejoong meminta perawat tersebut berhenti, ia ingin tau apa yang mereka bahas, karena ia sangat tau, ini pasti seputar Yunho.

"bukan aku yang melakukannya Min ah, anakmu yang datang dan mendorongku sehingga tubuhnya yang tertabrak."

"aku tak pernah mempercayaimu, kau sering melukai Yunho dari dulu, mana mungkin aku mempercayaimu!"

"ck! Terserahmu!"

"aku tak menyangka, ada seorang ayah yang tega dengan putra kandungnya sendiri!"

"dia bukan putraku!"

Jaejoong pun terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata benar Yunho tak pernah di anggap oleh ayahnya sendiri

"sampai kapan kau terus menolak Yunho? Saat Yunho butuhkan darah bukankah darahmu cocok dengannya? Dan mengapa kau hanya diam saja membiarkan Yunho menderita? Kau tau Il woo? Sejak aku menikah denganmu, hanya untukmu lah aku berikan hatiku! Bukankah sudah ku katakan,jika kau ragukan Yunho, lakukan tes DNA."

"percuma Min ah, karena pasti hasilnya tidak cocok, Yunho itu anak hasil perselingkuhanmu."

Plakk

Min ah pun menampar keras Il woo

"kau akan menyesali semuanya." Min ah pun pergi, sementara Il woo menahan emosi dan pergi, Jaejoong hanya tertunduk, ia pun menyuruh perawat itu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar rawat Yunho, Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidur membelakanginya kini, dapat Jaejoong pastikan Yunho sudah sadar, Jaejoong menyuruh perawat tersebut keluar, perlahan ia berdiri dari kursi roda tersebut dengan menegangi perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri, Jaejoong mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Yunho kini, tatapan Yunho pun kosong, bahkan ia tak merespon Jaejoong yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Yun." Ujar Jaejoong, tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Yunho sama sekali, bahkan Yunho tak menatap Jaejoong, pandangannya hanya lurus dan kosong, Jaejoong takut di buatnya, Jaejoong yang mudah mengalirkan air mata itu kembali mengalirkan air matanya lagi. Jaejoong mendekati wajah Yunho yang penuh luka tersebut, dan mengecup cukup lama bibir hati tersebut, mata Yunho pun mulai mengalirkan air mata, Jaejoong maupun Yunho memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan, air mata mereka yang mengalir, serta isakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melepas sentuhan bibir tersebut, ia pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Yunho.

"kau kuat Yun." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih kini, Jaejoong tau, Yunho pasti mendengar obrolan kedua orangtuanya tadi.

"kau masih mempunyai aku, dan bayi kita Yun, kau harus kuat, kami membutuhkanmu." Yunho pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong

"jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi yun, hiks, aku takut, sangat takut." Jaejoong pun menangis sejadinya, Yunho tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lemah tersebut.

"ma-maafkan aku Yun, aku selalu menyakitimu, mulutku begitu kejam mencacimu, hiks." Jaejoong semakin terisak, sementara Yunho membelai lembut wajah cantik istrinya tersebut

"sstttss jangan menangis." Ucap Yunho sangat pelan, Jaejoong pun menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, ia kecup punggung tangan tersebut dengan penuh sayang.

"a-aku mencintaimu Yun, aku tau ini sangat terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Yunho sangat senang mendengarnya.

"aku lebih mencintaimu Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum dan menangis haru mendengarnya, cinta datang tanpa ia ketahui, Jaejoong hanya membutuhkan Yunho dan anaknya di sampingnya kini, tak peduli dengan harta, kenyamanan, atau pun kehormatan, hanya Yunho dan anaknya yang berharga kini.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho tertidur dengan merangkul tubuh Jaejoong, mereka tidur bersama dalam tempat tidur Rumah sakit tersebut, para perawat tak berani mengganggu karena Min ah melarangnya, Min ah hanya membiarkan anaknya merasakan kebahagiannya dengan cara apapun. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya karena hari sudah sangat siang, ia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya yang lebar kini, Jaejoong turun dari kasur tersebut. Yunho terbangun karena aktivitas Jaejoong.

"kau mau kemana Jae?" ujar Yunho terdengar takut, Jaejoong pun tersenyum

"aku ke kamar mandi sebentar Yun."

Yunho pun mengangguk, Yunho sangat bersyukur pada tuhan, Jaejoong telah membalas cintanya, dan tak membenci anak dalam kandungannya kini, kepala Yunho kembali pusing, ia terus memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram kepalanya, berharap rasa pusing itu menghilang, ia meringkuk dalam selimut tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidung mancungnya.

Jaejoong sudah kembali dari kamar mandi kini, ia pun melihat Yunho yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal tersebut, Jaejoong segera menghampirinya dan membuka paksa selimut tersebut.

"astaga Yunho." Jaejoong tampak panik melihat kondisi Yunho, ia segera memanggil dokter tetapi Yunho menahannya, cengkraman Yunho begitu kuat, Jaejoong sangat tau Yunho kesakitan, tetapi Yunho tak memperbolehkan Jaejoong memanggil dokter.

10 menit Yunho mengalami rasa sakit itu, sebentar bagi kita yang tak mengalaminya, tetapi bagaimana jika kita yang merasakan sakit itu? Tubuhmu seakan di tusuk seribu jarum, kepalamu seakan di hantam, dan lagi nafasmu, oksigen seakan habis untuk kau hirup. Yunho sudah tenang, ia terlihat sangat letih, bagaimana tidak, itu sangat melelahkan kawan, melawan rasa sakit itu melelahkan. Jaejoong menghapus darah dari hidung Yunho dengan tangan gemetar, hatinya sakit, ia sangat takut Tuhan mengambil Yunho darinya dengan cepat.

"masih terasa sakit?" tanya Jaejoong, Yunho pun menggeleng

"tidak, hanya sedikit pusing Jae."

" _appa_ dan _umma_ mu harus tau Yun agar kau bisa sembuh." Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut

"tak perlu Jae, aku tak mau menyusahkan mereka."

"ta-.." Yunho pun menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya, tak berapa lama pintu kamar pun terbuka, wanita paru baya pun datang dengan sang suami di belakangnya, Jaejoong menatap mereka, ia pun segera berdiri untuk memberi hormat kepada kedua mertuanya tersebut.

"duduk saja sayang, kau sedang hamil." ujar Min ah, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menurutinya, Min ah menghampiri Yunho dan membelai wajah penuh memar sang anak

"sudah membaik nak?" ujarnya,Yunho hanya mengangguk, Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini, ia berniat meninggalkan Yunho dan keluarganya untuk sementara, tapi yunho menahannya, tangan Jaejoong di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

"setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, kau kembali pulang ya, _umma_ mencemaskanmu." Yunho kemudian melirik sosok angkuh di belakang _umma-_ nya yang tak lain ayahnya sendiri.

"tidak, rumahku adalah rumah bersama Jaejoong dengan uangku sendiri."

"ck, uangmu, bukannya rumah tersebut hasil penjualan mobil mu?." Yunho terdiam kemudian, benar, rumah itu hasil penjualan mobilnya, tangan Yunho gemetar, Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho kini, wajah Yunho datar, tapi ia sangat tau hati Yunho sangat sakit.

"ya tuan, itu memang hasil penjualan mobil, jika anda niat mengambil rumah itu baiklah, aku dan Jaejoong akan meninggalkan rumah tersebut, tapi beri aku waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal lain." Hati Jaejoong kembali perih, Yunho memanggil ayahnya sendiri dengan sebutan 'tuan' bukan ' _appa'_.

"baguslah jika kau faham. Kau pun masih muda, tak seharusnya mengandalkan hartaku, percuma tuhan memberikanmu kesehatan hanya untuk menikmati hartaku tanpa bersusah payah." Getaran gemetar tangan Yunho semakin kuat terasa, Jaejoong seakan ingin menangis mendengarnya, selama ini Yunho bersusah payah bekerja keras, kondisinya pun jauh dari kata sehat.

"Il woo, jika kau kemari hanya untuk menjatuhkan Yunho, pergilah." Ujar Min ah tampak kesal dengan sikap suaminya tersebut.

"ckck, anak dan _umma_ yang menyebalkan, baiklah, aku kemari hanya mau berterima kasih, karena dirinya nyawaku tak melayang, sebagai imbalannya, biaya adminitrasi rumah sakit sudah ku lunasi." Il woo pun segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut, min ah hanya membelai lembut sang anak

"sebaiknya _umma_ pulang saja, sudah ada Jaejoong yang menemani Yunho kini." Min ah pun melirik Jaejoong kini

"baiklah jika itu maumu Yun, cepat sembuh, besok _umma_ kemari lagi." Min ah mengecup kening Yunho dengan sangat lama, Min ah pergi setelah itu.

Setelah mereka pergi pegangan Yunho pada tangan Jaejoong pun terlepas, Jaejoong mengusap bahu Yunho dengan lembut, ia mencoba tersenyum, Yunho mengusap tangan lembut Jaejoong dan membalas senyum tersebut.

…..

Seminggu kemudian Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan Min ah, Yunho kembali ke rumah kecil tersebut dan sebentar lagi ia pun harus keluar dari rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama 6 bulan tersebut. Jaejoong sudah meninta Joo woon untuk mencarikan mereka sebuah rumah kontrakan untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggali, itu pun atas perintah Yunho, akhirnya Kang In pun menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal di tempat tinggalnya, awalnya Kang In hanya niat membantu, ia tak memaksa Yunho untuk membayar, tetapi Yunho tak mau, ia tetap konsisten, ia mengontrak di rumah tersebut, dengan kata lain Yunho harus membayarnya.

Kehidupan Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan dengan baik, bahkan cinta mereka pun semakin tumbuh, Jaejoong tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Yunho memberikannya uang sedikit, Jaejoong pun sering mengunjungi Yunho di bengkel tersebut untuk membawakan Yunho bekal. Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah memasuki bulan ke 8 kini, sangat terlihat jelas perut itu semakin membesar, bahkan tubuh Jaejoong sangat terlihat gemuk kini, ia sering merajuk pada Yunho karena dirinya yang sangat jelek, tetapi Yunho selalu merayunya dan membuat pipi itu merah merona. Untuk penyakit Yunho, Jaejoong angkat tangan, mereka tak banyak uang untuk berobat, tetapi Jaejoong terus berusaha tak menambah beban fikiran Yunho yang dapat memancing kondisi buruk pada Yunho. Siang ini seperti biasa Jaejoong akan mengantarkan bekal makan siang Yunho ke bengkel, Jaejoong tak membiarkan Yunho makan sembarangan, Jaejoong datang ke bengkel tersebut dengan senyum yang membuat mabuk orang-orang disana.

" _Hyuuuuunggggggggg_ istri galakmu sudah datang." Teriak Joo woon membuyarkan para lelaki yang menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa ingin membunuh Joo woon saat itu juga, Joo woon tak pernah lepas mengatainya galak, Yunho pun keluar dari bawah mobil yang sedang ia service tersebut, dapat kita lihat, para lelaki yang melihat Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong lesu, apalagi Jaejoong dengan lembut mengelap wajah Yunho yang berlumuran oli, mereka sangat iri dengan pasangan yang mereka lihat serasi tersebut.

"lanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ujar Yunho, Joo woon tersenyum riang

"ay, ay captain." Yunho pun segera membawa Jaejoong kedalam, ia tau para lelaki itu sedang menatap lapar istrinya.

Jaejoong membuka bekal tersebut, Yunho pun tersenyum melihat masakan Jaejoong yang sangat ia sukai, Yunho melahap makanan tersebut sampai habis, dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat Yunho yang sangat kelaparan.

" _appa-_ mu rakus sekali sayang." Kekeh Jaejoong sambil mengusap lembut perut buncitnya, Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia pun ikut mengusap lembut perut Jaejoong.

"setidaknya _appa_ hanya makan pemberian _umma-_ mu saja, tidak seperti dirimu, masih dalam perut saja sudah makan banyak sekali." Seketika bayi dalam perut Jaejoong bergerak, Jaejoong mengaduh karena pergerakan tiba-tiba sang bayi, sementara Yunho terkekeh

"marah dengan ucapan _appa_ hn?" bayi itu terus tak mau diam, Jaejoong kualahan di buatnya, Jaejoong terus mengusap lembut sampai bayi dalam perutnya tersebut kembali tenang. Setelah tenang, Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum

"awas saja jika dia sudah lahir Yun, aku akan mencubitnya." Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho pun tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong

"awas Jae dia mendengar, dan kau di buat merintih kembali." Jaejoong hanya mendelik sebal Yunho

"yasudah, pelanggan hari ini cukup banyak, kasihan Joo woon melayani sendiri." Ujar Yunho, bergegas kembali bekerja

"biar saja, sesekali kerjai dia, seenaknya saja mengataiku galak. Memangnya Kang In _ajhusi_ kemana?"

"menjemput anaknya ke stasiun," Jaejoong pun mengangguk

"baiklah sayang, aku kembali ya." Yunho mengecup lembut kening tersebut, Jaejoong merapikan rantang bekal tersebut, dan bergegas kembali pulang, ia berpamitan dengan Yunho, lagi-lagi mereka menjadi objek tontonan.

"beruntungnya dia mendapatkan istri secantik itu." Guman salah seorang disana

"jadi montir tampan itu sudah punya istri, aaahhhhh aku patah hati." Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan orang-orang yang sudah biasa ia dengar.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan sangat senang

Tinnn

Tiiinnnn

Jaejoong pun sebal dengan mobil yang terus mengklaksonnya, ia jalan di tempat yang benar, Jaejoong pun membalikan badannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengklakson? Kau fikir ini jalanan milikmu!" maki Jaejoong, sang pemilik mobil pun keluar, Jaejoong terkejut melihatnya

"Joongie."

" _a-appa"_ lelaki itu mengangguk, ia pun merentangkan tangannya, Jaejoong segera menghampirinya dengan riang, Hyun Joong mendapatkan info keberadaan Jaejoong dari orang suruhannya, awalnya ia menyuruh orang itu menarik Jaejoong pulang, tetapi saat tau kondisi Jaejoong yang sedang berbadan dua, ia pun membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang mengajak Jaejoong pulang, ia takut Jaejoong terluka nantinya. Hyun Joong memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Joongie kangen _appa._ " Hyun Joong membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut

" _appa_ juga sayang, apa kabarmu? Kau terlihat kurus dengan perut membesar seperti ini, jelek sekali anak _appa ._ " ujar Hyun Joong meledek, Jaejoong pun cemberut di buatnya

"Joongie sangat baik, Yunho menjaga Joongie dengan sangat baik."

"benarkah? Kau ini tak bisa hidup sulit sayang, bagaimana bisa kau bahagia dengan hidup susah?" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya

"tak semua kebahagian itu berasal dari uang _appa_ , Yunho memberikan Joongie cintanya yang sangat membuat Joongie bahagia." Hyun Joong hanya mengangguk

"sekarang kembali pulang dengan _appa_ ya?" Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, ia memandang ayahnya kini

"bagaimana dengan kondisi Joongie sekarang?"

"mudah saja sayang, setelah anak ini lahir, berikan pada ayahnya, _appa_ fikir Yunho bukanlah orang baik." Mata Jaejoong pun membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

"apa maksud _appa?_ Sampai kapanpun Joongie tak akan mau berpisah dengan anak Joongie dan Yunho!"

"Joongie dengarlah sayang, Yunho atau anakmu itu hanya menyusahkanmu saja."

"TIDAK! Jika tidak ada yang mau _appa_ bicarakan lagi, sebaiknya appa jangan temui Joongie lagi, sampai kapanpun Joongie akan terus bersama Yunho!" Jaejoong pun pergimeninggalkan Hyun Joong yang terus berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong, sungguh tak menyangka apa yang di ucapkan Hyun Joong membuat Jaejoong sangat sakit.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Seorang maid pun kini memberikan Il woo sebuah kotak yang ia temui di kamar Yunho saat membereskan kamar tersebut, yang nantinya Il woo ubah menjadi kamar tamu.

"apa ini?" tanyanya

"aku tidak tau tuan, sepertinya ini milik tuan muda, saya rasa itu sangat penting." Ujarnya menunduk

"baiklah." Il woo pun membuka kotak tersebut setelah maid tersebut pergi. Banyak fotonya di dalam sana, serta beberapa surat dari rumah sakit, tunggu, rumah sakit? Il woo pun penasaran dan membuka isi surat tersebut.

 _Jung Yunho_

 _17 tahun_

 _Diagnose : Kanker darah stadium 1_

Mata Il woo pun membulat sempurna melihat hasil tersebut, ia pun menemui beberapa obat di sana, dapat ia simpulkan itu obat milik Yunho, ia kembali membuka surat kedua.

 _Mother : Shin Min Ah_

 _Child : Jung Yunho_

 _Allaged Father : Jung Il Woo_

 _Combined parentage index : 1296873920. 3577_

 _Probability of parentage : 99.999943325%_

Il woo sangat terkejut melihat surat ini, ini bukti akurat Yunho adalah anaknya, anak kandungnya, surat ini seakan menamparnya, mengapa Yunho tak pernah memberinya surat ini, air mata Il woo terus mengalir, meremas surat tersebut sampai tak berbentuk lagi, ia terus memanggil nama sang putra, Yunho.

Semua kenangan yang ia lalui hanya membuat sakit Yunho, Il woo benar-benar merusak batin dan fisik Yunho, penyakit yang Yunho derita adalah penyakit yang membunuh ayahnya, Il woo sangat tidak mau sampai yunho merasakan hal yang sama.

" _appa celamat ulang tahun ya, ini kado dali uno buat appa." Yunho tersenyum memberikan sebuah gambar berisi Yunho, appanya, dan Yunho, akan tetapi Il woo malah merobek gambar tersebutdi depan bocah 5 tahun tersebut._

" _pergi dari sini, kau sangat menggangguku anak bodoh!"_

" _huwwweeeee appa jahatt." Yunho berlari menangis mengadu ke Min ah_

Air mata Il woo kembali menangis sambil melihat robekan gambaran yang Yunho kumpulkan tersebut.

Menyesal?

Hanya itu yang Il woo rasakan

TBC

Huaaaahhhh entahlah, ini bikin kilat

Jujur aku ga tega giniin Yundad, tapi aku lebih ga tega lagi kalau yang banyak yang cela Yundad, XD lebih baik gini, bela Yundad XD –di tabok Yun dad-

Maaf jika banyak Typo, -v

Gimana ya kalau req, anak YunJae cewek '-')a soalnya aku suka kalau baby min yang jadi anak Yunjae, tapi apa kira-kira ada aktris cewek yang mirip Yundad apa JaeMom ya  
Makasih buat responnya :')

Lop yu all


	5. Chapter 5

_Sebelumnya_

 _Mother : Shin Min Ah_

 _Child : Jung Yunho_

 _Allaged Father : Jung Il Woo_

 _Combined parentage index : 1296873920. 3577_

 _Probability of parentage : 99.999943325%_

 _Il woo sangat terkejut melihat surat ini, ini bukti akurat Yunho adalah anaknya, anak kandungnya, surat ini seakan menamparnya, mengapa Yunho tak pernah memberinya surat ini, air mata Il woo terus mengalir, meremas surat tersebut sampai tak berbentuk lagi, ia terus memanggil nama sang putra, Yunho._

 **Love Me**

Il woo memasuki kamar yang ia tak pernah masuki sebelumnya, kamar yang tertata sangat rapi, beberapa potret Yunho dari ia kecil hingga dewasa kini, memang benar Il woo tak mengizinkan potret Yunho ada di luar, Il woo selalu menganggap Yunho bukan bagian dari keluarga tersebut, tapi ternyata Min ah mengumpulkan koleksi potret putranya tersebut dalam kamar ini. Il woo mengambil potret saat Yunho sekolah dasar dan memenangkan olimpiade Matematika

" _hari ini aku memenangkan olimpiade appa, appa pasti bangga bukan? aku boleh letakan piala ini di ruang kerja appa?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah penuh harap_

" _jangan meletakan benda-benda tak pentingmu di sini! Pergi sana, mau mati-matian kau memenangkan semua perlombaan aku tak akan pernah bangga pada anak haram sepertimu." Yunho hanya menggenggam kuat piala tersebut menahan rasa sakitnya akan perkataan Il woo_

Il woo kembali sesak saat mengenang semua masa lalunya, ia kembali melihat potret besar di kamar Yunho, itu potret keluarga yang di buat Il woo saat Yunho duduk di sekolah menengah, yang ia ketahui, Il woo melarangnya berfoto bersama, tapi disana ada Yunho, dan dapat Il woo tebak, Yunho mengeditnya.

Ruangan tersebut sangat menoreh luka untuk Il woo, ia segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencari Yunho kini.

…..

Malam ini sangat indah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka pun sedang bersantai sambil menatap langit yang begitu indah, apalagi posisi tempat tinggal mereka yang sangat pas untuk menikmati pemandangan tersebut, Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah ruangan sekamar di atap, mereka menikmati tempat tersebut yang terbilang sangat kecil. Yunho kini sedang tidur di paha Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong sendiri sedang sibuk melihat pakaian baby yang baru saja mereka beli, Jaejoong tampak begitu senang melihatnya.

"Yun, pakaian ini sungguh mungil sekali." Ujar Jaejoong riang, Yunho hanya tersenyum

"ya memang seharusnya Jae."

"aku tak sabar memakaikan anak kita pakaian ini Yun."

"aku juga tidak sabar menantinya." Yunho mengecup perut besar Jaejoong tersebut yang tepat ada di sampingnya kini, Jaejoong pun tersenyum.

"tak terasa kita sudah tinggal bersama selama 7 bulan Yun, dan aku sangat tidak menyangka bisa menjadi istrimu." Yunho tersenyum kecut mendengarnya

"maafkan aku Jae, seharusnya jika aku tak memperkosamu waktu itu, hidupmu tak akan sesulit ini."

"Yun, bisakah tidak menyalahkan diri? Aku sangat senang hidup bersamamu, jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu selalu." Jaejoong menunduk dan menatap Yunho yang kini tengah di pangkuannya, Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"aku mencintaimu Jae, selalu. Sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku." Ucap Yunho

"aku lebih mencintaimu Yun, jangan bahas kematian, aku tak suka."

"cepat atau lam-.."

"Yun!" Jaejoong pun membentak Yunho, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang kini, doe eyes itu sudah berlinang, Yunho segera bagun dari pangkuan tersebut, ia mengusap air mata tersebut dengan lembut.

"sssttttsss jangan menangis Jae, maaf."

"kau menyebalkan Yun." Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho, Yunho pun mengaduh sakit dan terkekeh, Jaejoong hanya merengut sebal dengan Yunho, Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Cherry tersebut

"menyebalkan, tapi kau cinta bukan?" goda Yunho sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna. Mata mereka saling bertatapan kini, perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mendekatkan wajah mereka, mata Jaejoong terpejam saat bibir Yunho kembali menyentuh bibirnya, kecupan-kecupan lembut yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong berubah menjadi lumatan penuh nafsu, tangan Yunho memegangi wajah Jaejoong, sementara jemari-jemari Jaejoong pun mengusap lembut dada bidang Yunho.

"mmmmppphhh." Jaejoong saat Yunho mengusap dan sedikit meremas dadanya yang montok, sementara tangan Yunho yang lain mengusap perut Jaejoong agar sang bayi tenang di dalam, Jaejoong terus mendesah di balik ciuman penuh nafsu tersebut, Yunho melepas ciuman tersebut, nafas mereka pun terengah-engah, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan membasuh keringat Jaejoong, serta saliva mereka yang menyatu di tepi bibir Jaejoong, aktivitas intim ini perdana Yunho lakukan bersama Jaejoong, ya perdana, karena saat memperkosa Jaejoong, Yunho sama sekali tidak merasakannya karena di bawah kesadarannya.

"Jae, b-bolehkah aku mengunjungi baby kita?" tanya Yunho ragu, Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan mengangguk

"aku milikmu Yun, istrimu, buat apa kau bertanya." Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, ia segera membopong Jaejoong ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan sangat riang.

-Maaf, NC skip, kurang handal bikin NC /ngakak sama Changmin/-

Yunho membelai rambut penuh keringat Jaejoong akan aktivitas panas mereka beberapa jam lalu, kontak mereka pun masih menyatu, sesekali Yunho mencium kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengelus lembut perutnya yang besar, ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengunjungi sang bayi, sang bayi pun cukup bisa di andalkan, ia tak memberontak atau apapun yang menyakiti Jaejoong.

Yunho begitu lelah, tapi di sisi lain ia pun begitu senang, mereka benar-benar layaknya suami-istri kini, Yunho merangkul tubuh Jaejoong dengan begitu erat.

"Jae." Sapanya

"hn?"

"terima kasih untuk semuanya, terus denganku sampai saat ini."

"aku tetap terus di sisi mu Yun sampai kapan pun." Jaejoong kini mengusap lengan Yunho yang memeluknya tersebut, ia melirik Yunho yang kini berada di belakangnya sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum lemah.

"tidurlah Yun, besok kau harus bekerja." Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong

"ya, _Jalja_ Jae." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut

"ya Yun, jangan bergerak ya." Ujar Jaejoong, tak berapa lama mereka berdua pun terkekeh bersama jika melihat kondisi mereka saat ini.

Malam itu, malam yang sangat tak terlupakan untuk Yunho, dimana dirinya menikmati setiap inci tubuh mulus Jaejoong dan bahkan ia dengar desahan Jaejoong menyebut namanya, mendengarkan ucapan kotor Jaejoong untuk membangkitkan gairahnya, dan kini penyatuan tubuh mereka pun belum terlepas, milik Yunho yang kini masih bersarang hangat di lubang Jaejoong. Ini malam pertamanya yang ia lakukan secara sadar dan tanpa 'paksaan'.

…..

Pagi pun tiba, Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun melepaskan kontak mereka, Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur tersebut menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, bahkan kini jalan Jaejoong pun sedikit pincang menahan perih pada bagian bawahnya, Yunho masih terlelap, Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho yang masih tertidur tersebut, ia berniat membangunkan Yunho setelah ia mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong telah membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho kini, ia segera menuju kasurnya untuk membangunkan suami tercintanya tersebut

"Yun, bangunlah, sudah pagi." Ujarnya lembut, tapi tak ada sahutan dari Yunho, Jaejoong hanya berdecak, ia pun menyentih bahu untuk membangunkan Yunho, tetapi suhu tubuh Yunho sangat panas

"astaga Yun!" Jaejoong memekik terkejut, ia menyentuh kening Yunho yang sangat panas kini, ia mencoba membuat Yunho terbangun akan tetapi nihil

"Yun bangunlah, hiks jangan buat ku takut!" Jaejoong segera memakaikan Yunho celana pendeknya dan ia segera berlari mencari pertolongan, ia bingung pada siapa ia harus berteriak meminta tolong, ia sangat takut kehilangan Yunho dengan cepat, Jaejoong turun dengan cepat, ia berniat ke bengkel untuk memberitahu Joo won dan Kang In, dan meminta bantuannya, tetapi saat tiba di bawah Jaejoong melihat sosok _appa-_ nya kini, ia segera berlari ke ayahnya tersebut dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"hiks _appa_." Hyun joong pun memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat

"kau kenapa sayang? Mengapa menangis? Apa si brengsek Jung itu melukaimu?" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan sangat cepat

"Yunho tak mau bangun _appa,_ hiks Joongie takut, tolong Joongie." Hyun Joong hanya menyeritkan dahinya

"apa maksudmu hn? _Appa_ tidak faham sama sekali."

Jaejoong menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hyun Joong, Yunho yang terkena kanker darah dan sementara ia tak dapat berbuat apapun karena terbentur biaya, dan saat ini kondisi Yunho pun memburuk sampai Yunho tak sadarkan diri, Hyun Joong tersenyum di balik wajah cemas yang ia tunjukan pada sang anak, Hyun Joong pun mendapatkan ide untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Hyun Joong pun menyuruh kedua anak buahnya untuk membawa Yunho turun, mereka pun segera menuju rumah sakit, Jaejoong terus terisak memeluk Yunho kini, Hyun Joong hanya melirik mereka dengan rasa malas, Hyun Joong sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Il woo, jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Yunho pun segera di bawa ke ruang ICU, Hyun Joong terus mengusap bahu Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut.

"Joongie takut kehilangan Yunho _appa,_ hiks"

"ssttss tenanglah, jangan menangis."

Hyun Joong terus memikirkan semua cara untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Hyun Joong sangat tau anaknya keras kepala, dengan cara mengancamnya Jaejoong tak akan takut, yang ada dirinyalah yang di ancam oleh Jaejoong sendiri, diam-diam Hyun Joong pun menyuruh anak buahnya memberitahu kondisi Yunho pada Il woo, Il woo yang mendengar kondisi Yunho pun segera menghampirinya ke rumah sakit, fikirannya sangat kacau saat ia mendapat kabar kondisi kritis Yunho.

Il woo sudah sampai dirumah sakit kini, ia pun bertemu Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong disana, Il woo cukup heran dengan kedekatan Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong yang ia ketahu,istri dari anaknya tersebut

"dimana Yunho?" tanya Il woo, Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Il woo saat ini

"Yunho masih dalam ruang ICU, dokter berkata kondisinya sangat drop, bahkan Kanker darah yang ia derita sudah menginjak stadium akhir." Jaejoong menjelaskannya dengan air mata yang berlinang, sakit rasanya yang Il woo dengar tentang kondisi Yunho, jika saja ia tau dari awal semua ini, penyakit yang Yunho derita sudah ia sembuhkan sebelum semakin parah.

"Il woo, bisa bicara berdua?" ujar Hyun Joong, Il woo hanya mereritkan dahinya, dan kemudian mengangguk, Jaejoong di tinggal sendiri di sana, kini Il woo dan Hyun Joong saling berhadapan selama 22 tahun, saat mereka masih memperebutkan Min ah.

"apa?" tanya ketus Il woo

"aku tak menyukai anakku dan anakmu bersama." Ujar hyun Joong, dan kini Il woo pun mengerti bahwa Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong bersama di rumah sakit kini.

"lalu?"

"aku mau anakmu menjauhi anakku, lagi pula anakmu sungguhtak berguna Il woo, sudah menghamili anakku, memberikan kehidupan sulit untuk anakku, dan kini, lihat saja, dia lemah dan tak pantas menjadi pemimpin keluarga." Il woo hanya mengepalkan telapak tangannya menahan emosi saat Hyun Joong terus menghina anaknya, ia sangat tak terima penghinaan ini, bahkan kini Il woo sangat tak sudi jika Yunho harus menjadi bagian dari kelurga 'Kim'

"lakukan apa maumu, asal kau jangan menyakiti Yunho." Il woo pun berlalu meninggalkan Hyun Joong saat itu juga.

.

.

Tuhan akan selalu melindungi orang baik,

Semua membutuhkan kesabaran untuk menghadapi cobaan.

Seperti halnya penyakit, bukankah kitaharus menelan pil pahit untuk sembuh?

Kehidupan dalam cobaan pun begitu, kita harus berjuang dengan pahit untuk menuju kebahagiaan.

.

Love Me

.

.

Kondisi Yunho sudah membaik, Yunho pun sudah sadarkan diri, sudah 2 hari ia berada dirumah sakit, dan Jaejoong selalu setia menemaninya, Yunho sangat senang dengan kebahagian yang mulai memihaknya, Jaejoong tengah menyuapi Yunho saat ini.

"Terima kasih Jae." Ujar Yunho

"itu tugasku sebagai istrimu Yun, jangan buatku cemas lagi." Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap Jaejoong saat ini

"ya." Ujar singkat Yunho

"aku juga masih membutuhkan _appa_ kalau _appa_ buat kami cemas lagi, kami akan memukul _appa_ " ujar Jaejoong dengan bersuara layaknya anak kecil sambil mengusap perutnya, Yunho pun tersenyum riang melihatnya.

"mendekatlah." Ujar yunho, Jaejoong pun mendekat, Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat

"aku mencintaimu, mencintai kalian."

"aku juga Yun, sembuhlah untuk kami." Yunho mengangguk, ia pun melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

"ah iya, aku keluar sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli." Yunho pun mengangguk

"hati-hati." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, tak berapa lama seseorang pun masuk dalam ruangan tersebut.

"maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Yunho, wanita itu terus berjalan menuju tempat tidur Yunho kini

"kau melupakanku sayang?" ujar wanita tersebut, ia mulai mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Yunho, Yunho pun menepis kasar wanita tersebut

"bertingkahlah sopan nona!" ujar Yunho.

"jangan kasar-kasar sayang, aku kemari hanya untuk menemanimu." Wanita itu membuka kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit payudaranya, Yunho semakin muak di buatnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong pun lupa membawa dompetnya, ia pun harus kembali ke kamar rawat Yunho. Ia pun telah sampai di kamar rawat tersebut kini, ia membuka pintu tersebut, sungguh mengejutkan Jaejoong saat ini, seorang wanita sedang bersama suaminya dan sedang bercumbu, mata Jaejoong pun memanas

"Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong, Yunho terkejut mendengar suara tersebut, sementara sang wanita tersenyum sinis, ia pun segera memasang wajahnya yang terkesan membutuhkan pertolongan, ia mendorong Yunho.

"hikss, brengsek kau Yunho, setelah menghamiliku dan kini kautak mau bertanggung jawab, dan kini kau niat memperkosaku lagi." Ujar wanita tersebut, Yunho bahkan Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan wanita tersebut, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan menggeleng

"ja-jangan percaya Jae." Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya penuh kecewa

"hiks, kau jahat Yunho-ah." Ujar wanita tersebut lagi untuk memanasi kaadaan

"diam kau! Aku tak pernah mengenalmu!" bentak Yunho, Yunho pun melepas paksa infus di tangannya, ia turun dari ranjang tersebut untuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang terus terdiam menatapnya penuh dengan kemarahan.

"jae a-.."

Plakk

Belum sempat Yunho berbicara, Jaejoong pun telah menampar telak Yunho

"b-brengsek kau Jung!" ujar Jaejoong kesal, air matanya sudah mengalir deras

"kau salah faham sayang, a-aku tak mengenalnya."

"bohong!"

"Jae." Yunho pun berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya sulit, Jaejoong pun pergi, Yunho sempat menahannya, tapi jaejoong menepisnya, Jaejoong terus berlari dengan menangis, sementara itu Yunho terus mengejar mengikuti Jaejoong, sampai tiba Hyun Joong datang memeluk Jaejoong yang menangis

"Joongie,kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Hyun Joong dengan memeluk Jaejoong erat, Yunho hanya menatapnya takut

"bawa Joongie pulang, Joongie tidak ingin melihat pria brengsek itu _appa_." Ujar Jaejoong, Hyun joong kini menatap Yunho penuh kemarahan

"Jae,kau salah fa-.."

"Diiaaaaammm! Aku tak mempercayaimu Jung!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal di dalam pelukan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi, emosi Yunho pun memancing untuk rasa sakit itu menghantam Yunho, akan tetapi Yunho menahannya demi Jaejoong.

"jae." Ujar Yunho kembali

"berisik kau Jung! Pergi! Pergi! Aku muak melihatmu, aku tak ma-.. aakkhhhh!" Jaejoong pun merintih sakit pada perutnya, bukan sakit, tetapi mulas yang sangat berlebih tepatnya, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong merintih pun berniat menghampiri Jaejoong, tetapi Hyun Joong melarang Yunho.

"pergi, janganmendekati anakku lagi!" ujar Hyun Joong, Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong yang sangat kesakitan memegangi perut besarnya. Hyun Joong pun memerintahkan perawat untuk membawa Jaejoong ke ruang bersalin, tangan Yunho pun gemetar, ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong yang sedang dilarikan ke ruang bersalin kini.

Tes

Tes

Darah kembali mengalir dari hidung Yunho, bahkan air mata Yunho kini telah mengalir menatap jaejoong yangtelah menghilang, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit.

"hhhhhh, percayalah padaku Jae, percayalah."

Braakkk

Yunho pun terjatuh pingsan, perawat yang melihat Yunho pun segera membawa Yunho kembali ke ruang rawatnya, dokter pun segera berlari untuk menangani Yunho yang semakin kritis kini, alat bantu pernapasan pun Yunho butuhkan kini, Yunho jauh kehilangan kesadarannya kini.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jaejoong tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Yunho, tak masuk akal sehat kita memang, tetapi Jaejoong berusaha melahirkan bayi tersebut dengan cara normal. Jaejoong mencengkram kuat pegangan ranjang disana, sementara giginya terus menggigit bantal di sana menahan rasa sakitnya.

"mmmmmnnggggghhhhh-.." Jaejoong terus berusaha untuk kehadiran buah hatinya kini, keringat pun telah membasahi wajahnya

"terus tuan, tarik nafasmu, dan dorong kembali baby anda keluar."

"ahh, ahh" Jaejoong tampak sangat kelelahan, ia menarik nafasnya dan kembali mendorong sang bayi keluar dengan kuat

Oooeeeekkkkk

Suara itu muncul, Jaejoong sangat lega mendengarnya, suara yang begitu sangat ia nanti, suara yang membuatnya tenang saat ini, lubang Jaejoong pun bendapat beberapa jahitan di sana, ia tak memperdulikannya, ia ingin melihat anaknya saat ini juga.

Hal terindah yang dinanti orang tua adalah saat anaknya lahir dengan sehat, rasa ingin terus melindungi sang buah hati pun akan hadir. Jaejoong pun segera di pindahkan ke ruang rawat setelah itu, sementara sang baby pun di bawa ke ruang bayi, Jaejoong belum sempat menemui bayi tersebut, kondisinya masih sangat lemah kini.

Yunho kembali membuka matanya, iamembuka masker oksigennya kini, satu-satunya yang ia ingin temuinya kini adalah Jaejoong, dengan kondisi lemah Yunho pun keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut, ia berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit, berharap menemui Jaejoong.

"cepat bawa bayi atas nama Jaejoong, bawa pergi bayi tersebut, sejauh mungkin." Samar-samar Yunho pun mendengar ucapan seseorang, matanya membelalak sempurna saat orang yang ia lihat Ayahnya sendiri menyuruh seseorang membuang anaknya, anaknya dengan Jaejoong, sesegera mungkin pun Yunho menuju ruangan bayi sebelum orang suruhan ayahnya mengambil bayinya tersebut.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jaejoong pun terbangun, ia ingin sekali melihat anaknya, rasa perih sehabis melahirkan pun tak ia fikirkan, ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan pemandangan mengejutkan pun ia dapati, sang ayah sedang memberi uang pada wanita yang tadi bersama Yunho

"kerja yang bagus, anakku kini membenci pria itu,ini bayarannya."

Sakit yang Jaejoong dengar, ternyata ini permainan ayahnya sendiri untuk memisahkannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong segera menghampiri ayahnya dan wanita itu.

"dasar wanita murah!" ujar Jaejoong, Hyun Joong dan wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaejoong saat itu.

"karena dirimuaku menjahatisuami ku lagi! Puas kau! Semoga tuhan membalas semua ulahmu!" ujar Jaejoong

"joongie," ujar Hyun joong

"aku benci _appa."_ air mata Jaejoong sudah berlinang kini, menatap kecewa sang ayah, sementara itu di tempat lain, Yunho sedang menatap putranya yang sangat tak berdosa.

"kau akan selalu dengan _appa_ sayang."

Yunho mengambil bayi tersebut dari ranjangnya, ia pun mulai melangkah pergi.

TBC

Aaaaaaaahhhh maafkan jika aku tak bisa menulis NC, rate M di ff ini mungkin dari segi bahasa, maacihhh kawan atas reviewnya

-nangis kejer-

Part ini tanpa edit dan pengecekan ulang, maaf jika typo lebih banyak, makasih responnya

mmmuuuaahhhh


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebelumnya_

" _cepat bawa bayi atas nama Jaejoong, bawa pergi bayi tersebut, sejauh mungkin." Samar-samar Yunho pun mendengar ucapan seseorang, matanya membelalak sempurna saat orang yang ia lihat Ayahnya sendiri menyuruh seseorang membuang anaknya, anaknya dengan Jaejoong, sesegera mungkin pun Yunho menuju ruangan bayi sebelum orang suruhan ayahnya mengambil bayinya tersebut._

 _Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jaejoong pun terbangun, ia ingin sekali melihat anaknya, rasa perih sehabis melahirkan pun tak ia fikirkan, ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan pemandangan mengejutkan pun ia dapati, sang ayah sedang memberi uang pada wanita yang tadi bersama Yunho._

 **Love Me**

Yunho berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati, ia sangat tau mata-mata Ayahnya sangat banyak, bayi yang masih merah itu pun mulai mengeluarkan tangisannya, Yunho terlihat panik, ia mencoba menenangkan bayi tersebut tapi bayi itu tak kunjung diam, dan yang ada tangisan itu semakin kencang membuat Yunho menjadi objek perhatian orang yang melintasinya tersebut.

"sssttttssss tenang sayang, sebentar lagi kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Yunho dengan menimang bayi tersebut, Yunho tak bisa keluar saat ini, banyak sekali anak buah _Appa_ -nya yang sedang berjaga, sulit sekali untuk pergi keluar saat ini, apalagi dengan masih berpakaian pakaian pasien seperti ini sangat mudah terciri oleh mereka. Kini Yunho masih bersembunyi di bawah tangga pintu keluar Rumah Sakit tersebut, bayinya tak kunjung diam, Yunho sudah sangat frustasi, ia terus menimang bayi tersebut agar diam, ia terus berfikir bagaimana cara dia keluar dari sana.

Puk

Sebuah tangan pun menyentuh bahu dari belakang Yunho kini, jantung Yunho berdegup dengan begitu cepatnya, ia coba menetralkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup dengan begitu cepatnya, ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya tersebut.

"Yunho-ah." Ujar _namja_ berjidat lebar tersebut, ternyata itu Yoochun, Yunho dapat bernafas lega kini, Yoochun hanya menatap heran Yunho seperti buronan yang sedang bersembunyi kini, kemudian mata Yoochun melihat bayi dalam gendongan Yunho kini, matanya pun berbinar melihatnya.

"Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong sudah melahirkan Yun? Tampan sekali anakmu." Yoochun pun membelai lembut pipi bayi tersebut dengan sangat senang. Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun yang kini fokus pada bayi Yunho kini, sebuah ide pun muncul dalam otak Yunho, ia akan menggunakan bantuan Yoochun untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Yoochun-ah mau membantuku?" ujar Yunho, Yoochun kini menatap Yunho bingung.

"Membantu? Apa?."

"Bantu aku keluar dari sini, aku tak banyak waktu menjelaskan semuanya, ini demi putraku, ku mohon." Yoochun hanya menyeritkan dahi karena bingung dengan ucapan Yunho, sementara Yunho kini menatap Yoochun dengan penuh harap.

Di tempat lain, seorang perawat pun berlari panik, ia memberitahu tentang bayi yang hilang, bayi dari Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang sedang beradu debat dengan sang _Appa_ pun sangat shock mendengar berita hilang bayinya tersebut.

"Bagaimana sampai hilang?!" bentak Jaejoong kesal pada perawat tersebut, sementara sang perawat tersebut hanya menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf berulang kali. Hyun Joong sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi, rencana dirinya dan Il Woo berhasil, anak Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka hilangkan agar tak ada ikatan lagi antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, tenanglah sayang." Ujar Hyun Joong dengan mengusap bahu Jaejoong, Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan tersebut.

" _Appa_ tak usah ikut campur, bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat anakku hilang!"

"Tuan Kim, sepertinya bayi anda di bawa pasien bernama Jung Yunho, tadi ada seseorang yang melihatnya membawa seorang bayi." Seorang perawat berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Jaejoong kini, mata Jaejoong pun membulat saat ia mendengar penuturan perawat lain tersebut.

"Y-Yunho?" ujar Hyun Joong terkejut, tiba-tiba ia pun melihat Il Woo dan para anak buahnya seperti mencari seseorang, Hyun Joong dapat menebak ucapan perawat itu benar, dan kini Il Woo mencari Yunho. Hyun Joong terus diam dalam fikirannya sampai ia tak menyadari Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya.

"Joongie! Mau kemana?" tanyanya melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan berusaha cepat, Jaejoong terus memaksakan diri mencari anaknya dalam kondisi yang masih terbilang lemah tersebut. Hyun Joong pun mengejar dan menghampiri Jaejoong, ia melarang Jaejoong untuk mencari, tapi Jaejoong sangat marah saat ini, ia cukup kecewa dengan sikap Ayahnya tersebut.

" _Appa_ tak usah cemaskan Joongie! Anggap Joongie bukan bagian dari kalian!" Jaejoong menatap Hyun Joong dengan tatapan penuh amarah kini.

"Joongie dengarlah, _Appa_ lakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu."

"kebaikan? Kebaikan apa?! hiks yang ada kau menyengsarakanku Tuan Kim, kau menyiksaku, hiks-… kau menyiksaku." Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk menahan tubuhnya kini, tubuhnya pun merosot pada tembok, ia terus menangis terisak, nama Yunho pun terus terucap dari bibirnya yang kini memucat. Hyun Joong menjadi sangat sakit mendengar tangisan anak sematawayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"jangan bawa bayiku Yun, hiks-.. jangan bawa bayiku." Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus Jaejoong ucapkan, Hyun Joong pun berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong yang tampak mengenaskan kini, air mata Hyun Joong pun kini terjatuh, Hyun Joong melihat tatapan kosong Jaejoong kini, sementara mulutnya terus menerus mengucap 'jangan bawa bayiku'.

"Joongie, m-maafkan _Appa_ sayang." Ujar Hyun Joong yang kini tertunduk, tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis, Jaejoong kini menatap Hyun Joong, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mulai tertawa saat itu, Hyun Joong terkejut melihat perubahan sikap anaknya.

"J-Joongie?"

"Yunho benar-benar membawa anakku, hahahhaha, dia be-benar membawa bayiku, bayiku hiks." Hyun Joong menatap Jaejoong dengan takut kini.

"Joongie, kau kenapa sayang, jangan buat _Appa_ takut." Hyun Joong menggenggam bahu Jaejoong kini, ucapan Jaejoong terus menerus tak jelas, Hyun Joong yang mulai panik pun berteriak dan memanggil perawat disana, Jaejoong sempat melakukan pemberontakan saat dirinya di bawa oleh 2 orang perawat, Hyun Joong terus menatap kondisi Jaejoong kini, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Di tempat tak Jauh dari keberadaan Hyun Joong, Il Woo dan para anak buahnya pun mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana Yunho bisa kabur? Kondisinya sangat lemah, jika terjadi sesuatu pada anakku, aku akan tuntut Rumah Sakit ini." Ujar Il Woo yang berjalan cepat bersama salah seorang perawat disana.

"Maaf Tuan Jung." Ujar perawat tersebut tampak sangat takut, sementara Min ah datang dengan tergesa-gesa saat tau Yunho menghilang bersama cucunya.

"B-bagaimana, apa Yunho sudah kalian temui?" tanya Min ah dengan wajah sangat cemas, ia tak mau lagi-lagi kehilangan Yunho.

"Belum." Ujar Il Woo, Il Woo melihat raut wajah takut pada Istrinya, ia pun mengusap lembut wajah Min ah

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Yunho baik-baik saja, Yunho itu anakku, dan aku tau dia kuat." Ujar Il Woo, air mata Min ah pun mencelos, saat kata 'anakku' yang di ucap Il Woo untuk Yunho, Min ah sangat bersyukur Tuhan telah menunjukan pada Il Woo kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku takut terjadi hal buruk pada Yunho." Min ah pun mendekap tubuh Il Woo, ini hal pertama yang mereka lakukan, saling membagi rasa di depan umum, Min ah memeluk erat Il Woo, ia terus menangis menyalurkan rasa takutnya, sementara itu Il Woo mengusap punggung Min ah dengan lembut, serta mengecup pucuk kepala wanita paru baya tersebut.

Kondisi Rumah Sakit itu sangat menegangkan, tak boleh ada yang keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut tanpa pengecekan Security disana bersama anak buah yang Il Woo kerahkan.

Di tempat lain, Yunho dan Yoochun hanya memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk mencari Yunho. Sesak pun sudah menghampiri Yunho, tubuhnya kembali melemah, wajahnya semakin pucat, sementara Yoochun terus memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yun?" tanya Yoochun cemas

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Yunho lemah, Yunho terus memperhatikan orang-orang dalam pintu gerbang tersebut.

"Sepertinya _Appa_ sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya, Yoochun-ah, sekarang kau bawa anakku, tunggu aku, mereka tak akan mencurigai anak ini karena dibawa olehmu." Ujar Yunho

"lalu kau?"

"aku akan menyamar, tolong jaga anakku, aku percaya padamu." Ujar Yunho

"baiklah." Yoochun pun akan berusaha membantu Yunho kini, demi kebahagian sahabatnya tersebut. Yunho menyerahkan bayi tersebut kepada Yoochun kini, tatapannya sangat penuh rasa takut, sebelum menyerahkan bayi tersebut, Yunho menciumi bayi tersebut dengan sangat penuh rasa kasih sayang.

" _Appa_ akan segera menemuimu sayang, percayalah." Yunho sangat tak kuat untuk melepas anaknya kini, ia sangat takut hal buruk terjadi nantinya.

"Jaga anakku Chun." Yoochun pun mengangguk

"aku keluar dulu Yun, aku tunggu kau di parkiran." Ujar Yoochun, Yunho mengangguk. Yoochun pun pergi bersama bayi Yunho kini, Yunho terus melihat Yoochun yang membawa anaknya, sampai ia lihat Yoochun sudah berhadapan dengan Security disana.

"Maaf Tuan, boleh kami lihat bayi tersebut." Ujar security disana, Yoochun panas dingin mendengarnya

"M-memang ada apa, ini keponakanku."

"Baru saja kami kehilangan bayi, tenang saja, kami hanya mengecek gelang nama bayi tersebut." Ujarnya, Yoochun pun mengangguk, ia memperlihatkan gelang nama dari Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan, anda bisa pergi." Ucap security tersebut, Yoochun bernafas lega mendengarnya, Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang berhasil keluar dengan aman. Bagaimana bisa Yoochun aman? Yunho sudah memikirkan semuanya, sebelum mengutarakan idenya pada Yoochun, Yunho menyuruh Yoochun untuk mengambil gelang bayi lain, dan memakaikan di pergelangan tangan bayinya saat itu, dengan kata lain, mereka terkecoh dengan bayi tersebut. Yoochun sudah berada di parkiran kini, ia sudah memasuki mobil, ia mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, jujur saja tindakannya seperti Kriminal kini.

Yunho kini sudah bergegas keluar, ia pun memakai jaket, masker dan topi milik Yoochun kini, ia berjalan menuju keluar Rumah Sakit tersebut, langkah yang coba ia terus kuatkan demi sang anak, tak berapa lama Il Woo pun muncul di pintu keluar tersebut, hati Yunho pun sangat berdegup cepat, ia takut _Appa_ -nya tau penyamarannya tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, bisa buka topi dan masker anda?" ujar security disana, Yunho kini berlagak terbatuk, Il Woo dan security disana pun memperhatikan Yunho dalam penyamarannya tersebut. Yunho segera mengambil pena pada saku security tersebut, lalu ia menulis di tangannya sebuah kalimat, ia tau, jika sampai ia berbicara, Il Woo akan tau penyamarannya kini.

' _Maaf saya terkena HIV, jika saya membuka masker saya, saya takut kalian terkena penyakit serius saya'_ ujar tulisan tersebut

"begitu? Baiklah, anda boleh keluar." Ujar security tersebut, Yunho pun bernafas lega mendengarnya, ia pun berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit tersebut, seorang remaja berlari menabraknya, Yunho pun sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya, topinya terjatuh, Yunho tak menyadari di hadapannya ada Shindong supir pribadi Ayahnya, Shindong yang sangat apal mata musang tersebut pun segera menyapa Yunho, membuat Il woo yang mendengar pun bergegas menghampirinya, Yunho tau Il Woo mengarah padanya, ia pun segera berlari.

"Yunho!" teriak Il Woo, Il woo pun berlari mengejar Yunho kini, beberapa anak buahnya pun ikut mengejar Yunho saat itu, nafas Yunho sudah sangat terengah-engah, rasa sakit di seluruh badannya pun sangat menyiksa.

Ssrettt

Tangan Yunho pun berhasil di tangkap oleh salah seorang anak buah Il woo, Yunho mencoba memberontak dan meninju orang tersebut, tapi tak bisa, tenaganya sangat lemah dan terkuras.

"Yunho, kembalilah ke dalam, kondisimu sangat lemah nak." Ujar Il Woo memohon

"Tidak!" ujar Yunho

"kembali, atau perlu _Appa_ bertindak kasar untuk memaksamu masuk?!" bentak Il woo

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi! Bukankah selama ini kau pun tak pernah mengharapkanku? Kapan kau berhenti menyiksaku!" kata-kata Yunho begitu menyakitkan hati Il Woo, pertama kalinya Yunho mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

"Maafkan _Appa_ Yun, _Appa_ tau selama ini _Appa_ salah padamu, maka dari itu _Appa_ ingin menebus semua kesalahan _Appa._ " Il Woo pun berjalan mendekati Yunho kini, Yunho enggan untuk menatap Il Woo kini

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ingin memisahkan aku dan anakku? Aku tak mau sampai anakku berfikir macam-macam jika ia besar nanti, a-aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tak ingin dia menganggap aku membencinya dan membuangnya!" Il Woo terkejut saat Yunho tau akan rencananya, Il Woo hanya terdiam.

"Rasa terabaikan itu sangat menyakitkan, saat aku ingin menunjukan pada dunia sosok yang sangat ku hormati dan sayangi tetapi tidak bisa itu menyakitkan, mereka-.. mereka bercerita tentang _Appa_ mereka, sementara aku hanya selalu diam, mereka berkata aku pewaris, dan banyak yang menghampiriku karena harta, pewaris? Bahkan sakit mendengarnya, mendapat pengakuanmu saja itu mustahil, apalagi mewarisi hartamu." Air mata Yunho pun terjatuh, begitu pun Il woo

"aku tak membawa apapun kini, ku mohon, biarkan aku pergi, aku tak mau putraku bernasib sama denganku, aku hanya ingin ia selalu mendapat perlindungan seorang ayah." Il Woo masih terdiam.

Ttttiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn

Sebuah mobil pun menghampiri mereka, Yunho tersenyum saat melihat mobil tersebut, pintu mobil itu terbuka, Yunho segera berlari masuk mobil tersebut, Yoochun segera menancap gas full, Il Woo dan para anak buahnya pun tak dapat mengejar Yunho, mobil yang di kendarai Yoochun begitu cepat dan mereka kehilangan jejak.

Yunho dapat bernafas lega kini, ia pun menciumi bayinya yang kini berada dalam pelukannya kembali. Wajah Yunho semakin memucat.

"Yun, sepertinya kondisimu semakin drop-.."

"Tidak apa-apa Chun, bawa aku jauh dari sini."

"B-baik, aku akan membawa kau ke tempat Junsu, tapi kini dia sedang berada di Seoul di tempat Ayahnya, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana dulu, Junsu seorang dokter, jadi dia bisa menjaga mu." Ujar Yoochun, Yunho pun mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Jaejoong mengalami depresi berat, mentalnya pun terganggu, dokter berkata kondisi sehabis melahirkan memang sangat rentan untuk mendapatkan tekanan, semakin tertekan dan banyak yang di fikirkan mental tersebut akan terganggu. Hyun Joong hanya menatap iba pada anaknya kini, Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk guling bayi disana, ia tak sampai terfikir kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Hyun Joong pun mendekati Jaejoong kini.

"Joongie." Ujar Hyun Joong, Jaejoong hanya menatap Hyun Joong dengan mata tak terartikan kini.

"ssttttsss, jangan berisik, kau bisa bangunkan anakku." Jaejoong kembali membelai bantal bayi tersebut, Hyun Joong sangat sakit melihatnya, anak kesayangannya 'Gila' karena ulahnya sendiri.

"ada _Umma_ sayang, kau disini saja, jangan pergi, hiks." Jaejoong kembali terisak, Hyun Joong tak kuat melihat anaknya seperti ini, ia pun segera merebut bantal bayi itu dan membuangnya, mata Jaejoong pun membulat.

"A-anakku, kenapa kau kejam pada anakku, jahattt! Kau jahatt!" teriak Jaejoong dengan memukuli Hyun Joong, Hyun Joong pun mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Jaejoong kini.

"Joongie! _Appa_ mohon hentikan! Hentikan! Sadarlah sayang." Jaejoong pun kini menatap Hyun Joong, tangisnya pun mulai histeris, ia pun berteriak membuat Hyun Joong semakin sakit melihatnya, dokter dan beberapa suster pun berlari, Jaejoong pun kembali di suntikan obat penenang, tak lama Jaejoong pun tertidur, Dokter pun menghampiri Hyun Joong kini.

"Mentalnya benar-benar terganggu saat ini, jangan buat ia marah, harus ekstra sabar menjaganya, jika emosinya terus terpancing, kondisi mentalnya susah untuk kembali normal." Hyun Joong hanya terdiam mendengar semuanya.

Kebencian dan dendam pada saingan masing-masing pun membuat Il Woo dan Hyun Joong menyiksa dirinya sendiri akan penderitaan anak mereka masing-masing kini, sebenarnya apa sulit memaafkan dan mengakui kesalahan, tak usah memikirkan ego masing-masing. Kini lihatlah Il Woo harus menderita kehilangan anak yang baru saja ia akui selama 21 tahun lamanya, dan lebih buruknya lagi, kondisi Yunho yang semakin buruk dengan penyakitnya. Di sisi lain Hyun Joong, ia harus tersiksa melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang terluka mentalnya karena ulahnya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menyesal kini, ibaratkan nasi telah menjadi bubur, sudah tak mungkin kembali menjadi nasi kembali. Tuhan tak pernah tertidur, ia membiarkan kita terlena akan segalanya, tapi ingat, suatu saat ia pun akan menegur kita dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

5 tahun pun berlalu, Il Woo atau pun Hyun Joong sudah menyadari segala kesalahannya kini, bahkan Il Woo pun kini mengakui Jaejoong sebagai menantunya, menantu kesayangannya. Jaejoong tinggal bersama Il Woo sejak 3 tahun silam setelah ia dinyatakan sehat 100% mentalnya, Jaejoong menempati kamar Yunho kini, sejak sembuh, Jaejoong menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan ia tidak pernah untuk bersosialisasi, tatapannya selalu dingin dan kosong, hanya berbicara saat ditanya, dan setelah itu ia terus terdiam, ia pun selalu mengurung diri di kamar, keluar jika dirinya di suruh untuk makan saja. Sebenarnya hati Jaejoong masih sangat sakit, saking sakitnya ia memilih diam, karena percuma, menangis pun orang-orang tak akan mengerti dengan kondisinya.

Kini Jaejoong duduk di tengah keluarga Jung yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

"Jae, besok _Umma_ dan _Appa,_ serta _Appa_ mu akan menghadiri sebuah perayaan ulang tahun gedung sekolah milik _Appa_ , kau ikut ya." Ujar Min ah, Jaejoong pun mengangguk, Min ah tersenyum mendapati respon Jaejoong. Jaejoong seperti boneka hidup saat ini, jujur saja Hyun Joong masih miris mendapati kondisi Jaejoong saat ini, tapi sekali lagi, hanya tinggal penyesalan.

….

Di tempat lain, di rumah yang sangat sederhana terdengar teriakan melengking yang membuat 3 orang dalam rumah tersebut menutup telinga mereka.

"Minniieeeee bisakah tak usah berteriak-teriak, kupingku sakit." Pekik seorang namja imut disana

"setuju dengan Suie _hyung._ " Sementara anak yang di panggil Minnie tersebut hanya berkacak pinggang menatap kesal 2 orang yang memarahinya tersebut, sementara satu di antara mereka yang bejidat lebar hanya terdiam tak mau ikut campur.

"bica ga cih ga ucah teliak-teliak dan ngomel, belicik tau!" ujar bocah gembul tersebut yang balik memarahi kedua namja di sana

"eeiing, kenapa bocah ini yang berbalik marah, kau yang terus teriak-teriak Jung Changmin."

"ciapa yang teliak-teliak, Min cuma bellatih buat becok nyanyi, calah?" ujar bocah tersebut menantang

Tok

Tok

Ke 4 pasang mata itu pun melirik pintu tersebut, sosok yang selalu di nantikan Changmin, bocah gembul tersebut pun muncul.

" _Appppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."_ Teriaknya dan berlari memeluk sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, sementara sang Ayah pun menggendong tubuh berat Changmin, tawa dan senyum pun terpancar di wajah lelahnya sehabis bekerja.

Hal terindah untuk seorang Ayah adalah melihat senyum buah hatinya yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang, dan itu membuat dirinya lupa akan rasa letihnya.

TBC

Fuih, mendekati Ending, sebelumnya aku sangat berterima kasih sama kalian yang selalu memberikan saran, kritik bahkan saran kalian sangat berarti sekali, aku akan terus berusaha belajar dari kalian yang membaca ff aku dan memberi kritik dan saran yang membantu, hehe

Part kemarin cukup kacau bagi saya, -a typo dimana-mana….

Oiya 8 bulan buat Mpreg ga terhitung frematur-kayaknya- wkwkwkw

Dulu pas main Rp Yaoi usia melahirkan Uke ga sampai 9 bulan kok :v, tapi ya mana tau lah XD

Sekali lagi Jje sangat terima kasih buat responnya.

Love u ~


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebelumnya_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Ke 4 pasang mata itu pun melirik pintu tersebut, sosok yang selalu di nantikan Changmin, bocah gembul tersebut pun muncul._

" _Appppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriaknya dan berlari memeluk sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, sementara sang Ayah pun menggendong tubuh berat Changmin, tawa dan senyum pun terpancar di wajah lelahnya sehabis bekerja._

 **Love Me**

Yunho tersenyum saat putra kesayangannya menyambutnya, rasa lelah pun terobati, ia pun sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena mengizinkannya untuk hidup sampai saat ini. Yunho menghampiri 3 orang yang sudah sangat membantunya selama ini, bahkan mereka sudah Yunho anggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Apa Minnie berulah lagi?" tanya Yunho karena melihat wajah letih ketiga orang disana

"Kapan pernah Changmin tak berulah _hyung_?" Yunho kini menatap Changmin yang berada dalam pangkuannya

"Benar kata Joo Woon _ajushi_ hn?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin

"Ciapa cih yang bellulah, meleka yang bohong, Min kan anak baik-baikk _Appa_." Ketiga orang disana hanya dapat memutar bola matanya, mereka yakin, setelah ini Yunho akan membela bocah evil itu mati-matian. Tunggu sebentar, Joo Woon? Pasti kalian bingung mengapa ada Joo Woon, dunia ini sempit sayang, Junsu yang Yoochun maksud tak lain adalah anak Kang In yang berati pula sepupu Joo Woon.

 _5 Tahun lalu, Yoochun sangat cepat mengendarakan mobilnya, tangannya bahkan sudah sangat gemetar saat ia dapati Yunho yang sangat lemah sedari tadi, tapi pegangan kuat pada bayi mungil tersebut tak Yunho lepas, akhirnya Yoochun pun sampai di rumah Appa Junsu, Junsu yang sudah mendapat kabar dari Yoochun pun telah menunggu di depan rumahnya, Junsu segera menghampiri mobil Yoochun yang sudah berhenti dirumahnya._

" _Mana temanmu Chun-ie?" ujar Junsu, Yoochun pun segera membuka pintu dengan cepat, Junsu pun melihat Yunho yang sudah sangat lemah, Junsu segera mengambil bayi yang ada dalam dekapan Yunho, sementara Yoochun segera memapah Yunho ke dalam._

" _Su-ie, bayi siapa itu?" tanya Appa Junsu, tak berapa lama Yoochun datang dengan memapah Yunho_

" _Astaga Yunho?" Ujar Kang In yang tak lain adalah Appa kandung Junsu, Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut mengetahui Appanya tau Yunho._

" _Appa kenal orang ini?" tanya Junsu_

" _Sangat, dia orang yang appa ceritakan, ke-kenapa dia begini? Astaga jangan bilang ini anak Jaejoong?" tanya Kang In, Yoochun pun mengangguk._

" _Chun-ie bawa Yunho ke kamar tamu, aku akan memeriksanya." Ujar Junsu, Yoochun pun mengangguk menuruti, Junsu pun membawa Changmin bayi itu ke kamarnya, setelah itu Junsu segera mengambil alat-alat kedokterannya dan menuju Yunho di kamar tamu._

" _Bagaimana dia sampai nekat pergi Chun-ie? Kau fikir penyakit yang ia derita itu enteng?" marah Junsu, ia pun mulai memeriksa Yunho, Kang In pun hanya memperhatikannya saja._

" _Keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong berniat memisahkan mereka, dan buruknya lagi bayi mereka hendak di buang oleh Kedua Appa mereka."_

" _Gila!" ujar Junsu kesal_

" _Kondisi Yunho terus menurun, mau tidak mau kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Lanjut Junsu_

" _Su-ie, jika kembali ke Rumah Sakit, perjuangan Yunho kabur akan sia-sia." Bantah Yoochun_

" _Lalu bagaimana Chun? Kau mau dia cepat mati?!" Yoochun pun terdiam_

" _Aku sudah menyuntikan obat untuknya, paling tidak cukup mempertahankan kondisinya, tapi jika terus seperti ini hal buruk pun bisa terjadi."_

" _Bagaimana jika bawa Yunho ke tempatmu bekerja chagie." Ujar Kang In, Junsu pun kini melirik appanya_

" _Tapi sangat jauh appa, kasihan."_

" _Daripada seperti ini terus?"_

" _hhhhhh, satu-satunya cara agar Yunho sembuh adalah pencangkokan sum-sum tulang, masalahnya juga itu susah di cari, kita harus temukan orang yang cocok untuk di jadikan pendonor." Ujar Junsu_

" _Aku saja Su-ie." Ujar Yoochun semangat_

" _Kau tidak termasuk yang cocok Chun-ie."_

" _Bagaimana aku hyung?" tanya Joo Woon yang tiba-tiba saja hadir, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Kang In pun melihat Joo Woon kini._

" _Joo Woon?" ujar Junsu_

" _Ya hyung, Yunho hyung sudah seperti Kakak ku sendiri, aku tak mau kehilangannya, ku mohon hyung." Junsu pun terdiam_

" _kau yakin Joo Woon?" tanya Junsu, Joo Woon pun mengangguk yakin, Junsu akhirnya menyetujui Joo Woon sebagai pendonor, dan biaya operasi, Yoochun bersedia menanggungnya. Malam itu juga Yoochun, Joo woon, Junsu dan Yunho menuju Gwangju, daerah yang cukup terbilang Jauh dari Seoul, bayi Changmin pun ikut serta dalam perjalanan itu, Yunho sudah tak sadarkan diri saat ini, Changmin kecil pun berada di Joo Woon kini, karena Junsu berjaga-jaga jika saja Kondisi Yunho semakin memburuk nantinya._

… _.._

 _Mereka pun telah sampai di Rumah Sakit tempat Junsu berkerja kini, Junsu segera membawa Yunho dengan bantuan para perawat disana menuju ruang ICU untuk pengecekan dan perawatan karena kondisi Yunho yang terus menurun. Joo Woon pun kini melakukan pemeriksaan untuk kelakannya menjadi pendonor, dan kini Yoochun dengan menggendong bayi mungil tersebut menunggu dan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Yunho._

" _Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi Appamu." Yoochun terisak dan menciumi bayi mungil tersebut._

 _Syukurlah, Joo Woon masuk dalam Kriteria pendonor, dan kini Yunho bahkan Joo Woon melakukan perawatan sebelum melakukan operasi._

…

 _Hujan dan petir yang mengguyur Gwangju pun seperti mewakili perasaan Yoochun kali ini, operasi yang sedang berlangsung membuat Yoochun tak tenang, Changmin bayi pun terus saja menangis, sepertinya ia tahu kondisi saat ini, Appanya sedang melawan mautnya._

" _sssttttsss tenanglah sayang, kita tidak akan kehilangan Appamu." Tapi percuma saja, bayi itu tiada hentinya menangis, sampai tiba Junsu keluar dari ruang Operasi tersebut._

" _Bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun penasaran._

" _Operasi cukup berhasil Chun, tapi aku tak jamin Yunho 100% sembuh dari Kankernya." Ujar Junsu, Yoochun pun tertunduk lemah._

" _Tapi, paling tidak penyakitnya tak terlalu parah, kita bisa melakukan kemoterapi untuk penyembuhannya nanti, aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit penyakit itu hilang." Yoochun pun mengangguk pasrah._

 _Penyakit Yunho memang tidak 100% sembuh, tetapi karena ketelatenan Junsu memberikannya obat dan melakukan kemoterapi rutin, dikit demi sedikit sel kanker pada Yunho pun menghilang, dan Yunho bisa melakukan aktivitas normal. Yunho sangat berterima kasih pada Joo Woon, Junsu, dan Yoochun, Yoochun pun memberikan Yunho rumah dan modal untuk usaha, awalnya Yunho menolak, Yunho mau menerima dengan kata ia meminjam, Yoochun pun hanya bisa pasrah dengan Yunho. Yunho membuka sebuah Café kecil yang ia beri nama ChwangJae's Café._

…..

Changmin turun dari pangkuan Yunho, wajah manisnya tampak begitu kesal melihat Joo Woon, Junsu dan Yoochun kini, Yunho hanya menyeritkan dahinya bingung.

" _Ajuchi_! Jangan plopokatolin _Appa_ buat malahin Min, dacal menyucahkan caja!" ujar Changmin yang sangat begitu kesal, ke tiga orang itu hanya membelalakan matanya, sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sifat Changmin sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong, angkuhnya dan keras kepalanya, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anaknya kini.

"hei bocah! Bicara R saja kau belum bisa, seenaknya saja memarahi kami." Ujar Junsu kesal

"ciapa bilang, Min bica bilang L, ceengganya Min ga cepelti Cu-ie _Ajuchi_ yang cudah becal, tapi beltingkah cepelti anak kecil, wleeee." Junsu benar-benar di buat malu oleh bocah berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Yunho _hyung."_ Rengek Junsu, Yunho hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia kembali memangku Changmin, dan mengusap lembut rambut Changmin.

"Jangan bicara begitu lagi ya Minnie, ga baik, ayo minta maaf." Ujar Yunho

" _Chilo_." Ujar Changmin, dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Minta maaf sayang, nanti kau tak di belikan Ice Cream lagi oleh Su-ie _Ajushi_." Wajah Changmin pun berubah takut, takut bila jatah Ice Creamnya hilang.

"huf, ya cudah Min minta maaf." Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya, anak ini hanya takut oleh ancaman makanan saja.

"Yun, besok Changmin akan mengisi acara di perayaan gedung sekolahnya, kau bisa datang?" tanya Yoochun

"Pasti Chun, tapi sepertinya aku akan telat, ada beberapa yang harus aku urus."

"awac caja kalau campai _Appa_ ingkalin, Min bakal malah!" Yunho pun tersenyum, dan merangkul erat anak kesayangannya tersebut.

" _Appa_ pasti datang sebelum Minnie naik pentas."

Yunho mengalami kehidupan yang cukup terbilang bahagia bersama Changmin, malaikat kecilnya, bukan berati Yunho melupakan Jaejoong, Jaejoong selalu ada di hatinya, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Jaejoong, hanya saja Yunho takut jika ia menemui Jaejoong, kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat terakhir mereka bertemu, Jaejoong sangat marah padanya, ia takut Jaejoong masih membencinya atas kesalah fahaman tersebut. Yunho sangat yakin Gwangju tak mungkin di curigai keluarganya untuk mencarinya, karena ini sangat jauh dari Seoul.

….

Malam telah berganti pagi kini, di lain tempat, Jaejoong pun telah bersiap pergi bersama keluarga Jung, Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja putih, yang sangat sederhana, jauh dari kata tampan untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong sangat terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, tak ada ekspresi senang atau pun sedih yang Jaejoong tunjukan, tatapannya selalu saja kosong. Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang bersama Min ah, sementara Il Woo bersama Shindong supir pribadinya.

"Jae kau pasti senang disana, banyak anak-anak yang akan mengisi acara nanti." Ujar Min ah, mendengar kata anak-anak Jaejoong pun melirik Min ah kini.

"Mereka akan bernyanyi dan menari, kau pasti terhibur Jae." Lanjut Min ah, Jaejoong tak merespon, ia pun kembali melirik arah luar, ia hanya menatap jalan kini, Min ah hanya dapat mendesah frustasi melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar menutup dirinya. Perjalanan yang cukup lama pun sudah di lalui Jaejoong dan keluarga Jung, mereka telah sampai pada tempat acara, Jaejoong pun keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, _Appa-_ nya, Hyun Joong telah sampai terlebih dahulu di sana, Hyun Joong menghampiri Il Woo, Min Ah dan Jaejoong kini, Hyun Joong memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat eratnya, tetapi Jaejoong tak membalas pelukan tersebut sama sekali, Jaejoong bagaikan boneka yang bebas orang perlakukan apapun saat ini.

"apa kabar mu sayang?" tanya Hyun Joong

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat, Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum kecut melihat anaknya, penyesalannya tak pernah hilang, Jaejoong memang sudah sembuh, tetapi secara batin, Jaejoong masih mengalami sakit, tetapi Hyun Joong berusaha sabar menanti keajaiban untuk Jaejoong.

"Cu-ie _Juchi_ , Min cudah cangat telat, kan Min bilang, ga ucah dandan lama-lama, menyucahkan cekali cih." Jaejoong pun melirik suara yang membuatnya tenang, wajah datar Jaejoong kini terukir senyum saat anak kecil yang tak ia kenal itu lewat di depannya, Jaejoong pun terkekeh melihat anak kecil itu memarahi _Ajushi_ -nya, Il Woo, Min Ah dan Hyun Joong pun terkejut melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Jae? Mengapa kau tertawa nak?" tanya Min Ah heran.

"Anak kecil tadi sangat lucu _Umma,_ dia mirip saat ku kecil, yang hanya bisa memarahi orang saja." Jaejoong terus terkekeh mengingat bocah yang lewat baru saja, Hyun Joong pun mulai tersenyum melihat wajah cerah anaknya kini.

"ah begitu, ahaha, ya sudah acara akan di mulai, ayo kita masuk." Ujar Min Ah, Jaejoong pun mengangguk, tak berapa lama saat Jaejoong dan keluarganya masuk, Yunho, Joo Woon dan Yoochun pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka pun memarkirkan mobil dengan cepat.

"Kau mengapa tak beritahu aku Chun acara jam 4 sore ini!" marah Yunho, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat acara kini.

"Hah? Aku sudah mengingatkan kau Yun, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk." Bantah Yoochun

" _Hyuuuung_ bisakah kalian diam, berisik, lagi pula kata Su-ie _hyung_ mereka pun baru sampai." Ujar joo Woon, Yunho dan Yoochun tetap berjalan cepat, mereka pun duduk di posisi tengah, jarak antara Yunho sangat dekat, Yunho yang berada di tengah dan Jaejoong posisi depan, Jaejoong hanya diam sedari tadi, jujur saja ia cukup bosan dengan acara ini, memang banyak anak-anak lucu, akan tetapi, setiap anak-anak tersebut membuat Jaejoong kembali mengingat anaknya yang hilang bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong pun meminta izin ke toilet saat itu, ia berjalan menuju toilet tersebut dengan santai, tiba-tiba

Bruuk

Seorang anak kecil pun menabraknya, anak itu pun terjatuh

"iihhh kalau jalan liat-liat dong, cakit tau!" marahnya, mata Jaejoong pun membulat, ia bertemu lagi dengan anak yang membuatnya tersenyum tadi.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Ujar Jaejoong, ia pun berjongkok melihat bocah tersebut.

"woooaahhh _Ajhuma_ cantik cekali." Ujar bocah itu merayu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli, Jaejoong pun mengacak rambut bocah tersebut.

"kau ini pandai sekali merayu hn? Siapa namamu?"

"Changmin,J-.."

"Chwangminnnieeeeeeeeeee." Ucapan Changmin pun terhenti saat bocah manis menghampirinya, Changmin pun tersenyum menampakan giginya yang putih.

"Min di cini Kyunie."

"Jangan kabul-kabulan, cebental lagi kita akan tampil." Ujar bocah tersebut menggandeng tangan Changmin, Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ciapa yang kabul, Min Cuma mau cali _Appa_ , Min takut beluang jelek itu telat." Jaejoong pun terkekeh mendengar percakapan mereka, Kyuhyun, bocah yang akrab Changmin panggil Kyunie pun kini menatap Jaejoong.

"Ciapa dia Min?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia _Ajhuma_ cantik." Ujar Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya merengut saat Changmin memuji Jaejoong, Kyuhyun pun segera menarik Changmin pergi, sementara Jaejoong kembali terhibur dengan tingkah Changmin. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan lega, bocah kecil itu terus menghiburnya, rasa senang melihat Changmin, apa itu yang dinamakan ikatan batin?.

Jaejoong kembali ke kursinya setelah dari toilet, ia duduk dengan senyum di wajahnya, Hyun Joong yang melihatnya pun tersenyum riang.

"Selanjutnya kita akan saksikan Grup Vokal dari Taman Kanak-kanak." Ujar pembawa acara tersebut, Jaejoong tersenyum riang saat melihat Changmin memimpin para anak-anak memasuki panggung.

"Semangat Changminniee." Ujar Jaejoong mendapat lirikan dari Il Woo, Min Ah dan Hyun Joong

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Il Woo

"Ya, dia bocah yang sangat lucu _Appa_." Ujar Jaejoong riang, Il Woo hanya menatap wajah bocah tersebut sangat mirip dengan Yunho kecil. Sementara itu Yunho sangat senang melihat anaknya yang kini tampil di atas panggung tersebut.

"ehhmm ehhmm." Ujar Changmin sebelum memulai paduan suara tersebut, tingkah Changmin mendapat kekehan dari orang-orang yang menontonnya kini.

"Di cini, kami akan nyanyiin lagu Khucuc buat pala _Appa_ , Min juga cembahin lagu ini buat _Appa_ Min yang cangat Min cayang, walau telkadang cuka bikin Min kecal kalena tidulnya yang belicik!" Ujar Changmin, Yunho hanya dapat menunduk malu karena Junsu, Joo Woon, dan Yoochun mentertawakannnya, serta orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"ga boleh teltawa, ga boleh ada yang teltawain _Appa_ celain Min." ujarnya, Jaejoong terkekeh melihat bocah menggemaskan tersebut, tak berapa lama Changmin dan yang lain pun membawakan lagu berjudul " _Aboji_ ". Mereka sangat menikmati suara-suara manis tersebut, Yunho bahkan sudah menitikan air matanya kini. Semua orang yang hadir bertepuk tangan saat Changmin dan kelompoknya selesai bernyanyi, Yunho pun berdiri, dan berteriak.

" _Appa_ menyanyangimu Minnieeeee." Teriak Yunho, Yunho menjadi objek perhatian kini, Jaejoong sangat berdegup cepat saat mendengar suara tersebut, matanya pun memanas, ia segera menengok sumber suara tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya Jaejoong saat suara yang ia rindukan itu benar-benar suara Yunho, bukan hanya Jaejoong, kedua orang tua Yunho pun sangat terkejut melihatnya, Yunho masih hidup, dan tampak begitu sehat kini. Changmin yang melihat Ayahnya pun segera turun dan berlari dari panggung tersebut menuju Yunho, air mata Jaejoong pun terjatuh saat melihat anak yang sangat menggemaskan itu berlari menuju Yunho dan memeluk Yunho begitu erat, sementara itu Yunho menciumi anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, semua orang yang melihat haru Yunho dan Changmin, tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun berdiri dan langkah kakinya berjalan menuju Yunho, Yunho tak menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong yang mengarah padanya kini. Joo Woon yang melihat Jaejoong pun terkejut

"J-Jae _hyung?"_ ujar Joo Woon, mendengar nama Jaejoong, Yunho pun segera melihat ke arah depan kini, Yunho dapat melihat Jaejoong berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata yang penuh berlinang air mata.

"Y-Yun." Lirih Jaejoong yang kini ada di hadapannya, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh rindu, Jaejoong segera memeluk Yunho dengan begitu erat, ia menangis terisak bersembunyi di dada bidang Yunho, Yunho pun mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, tangannya pun gemetar karena takut ini hanya sebuah hayalan.

"hiks, J-jangan tinggalkan aku Yun, hiks ku mohon, aku ta-takut, sangat takut." Yunho membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong, sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong, harum Jaejoong yang sangat Yunho rindukan. Changmin hanya menatap bingung, tangannya masih memegang erat celana Yunho kini. Seluruh mata pun tertuju pada Yunho dan Jaejoong kini, beberapa orang tersenyum haru dan mulai mengerti kaadaan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong alami. Il Woo, Min Ah dan Hyun Joong pun kini menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong kini, Yunho terkejut dan cukup takut melihat kedua orang tua mereka, ia takut 'lagi' akan di pisahkan, Yunho pun menarik Jaejoong serta Changmin agak menjauh, Il Woo hanya menunduk, air matanya pun terjatuh.

"Ma-maafkan _Appa_ Yun." Il Woo menunduk menahan isakannya, Min Ah pun mengusap bahu suaminya, Yunho hanya menyeritkan dahinya, kedua orang tuanya terlihat sangat saling menyayangi satu sama lain kini. Yunho pun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'apa ini benar?', Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum, perlahan ia pun berjalan menuju Il Woo, Changmin kini berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong, Jaejoong terus menciumi Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"M-maafkan _Appa_ Yun." Il woo menunduk, dan kini Yunho sudah berada di hadapannya. Il Woo menatap penuh penyesalan pada Yunho kini.

" _Appa_ tak pernah menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu Yun, _Appa_ selalu mempersulit dirimu, mengapa kau pergi, kau sama sekali tak mau bertahan dan mendengarkan _Appa_." Air mata Il Woo pun mengalir di wajahnya, mata Yunho sudah memanas kini, ia terus terdiam berdiri dihadapan Ayahnya tersebut, mendengarkan semua apa yang Ayahnya ingin katakan.

" _Appa_ menyayangimu Yun, kau anak satu-satunya yang ku punya, kau anak _Appa."_ Pertahanan Yunho pun runtuh, air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya kini, ia memeluk Ayahnya dengan sangat erat, isakan pun sangat terdengar di telinga Il Woo kini.

"Y-Yunho sangat sayang _A-Appa_ , maafkan Yunho." Min Ah tersenyum melihatnya

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Ujar Min Ah, ia pun mengusap punggung Yunho yang bergetar.

Prookkk

Proookkk

Semua orang yang melihat pun haru, mereka menepukan tangan mereka untuk memberikan selamat atas pertemuan Yunho dan keluarganya.

.

.

Love Me

.

.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dan Keluarganya ke rumah sederhananya, Jaejoong tak pernah lepaskan Changmin sedikit pun, ia sangat senang bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Yoochun, Joo Woon, dan Junsu banyak membantuku selama ini, bahkan aku dapat sehat dan lepas dari penyakit menyiksa itu berkat mereka, menjalani kehidupan membesarkan Changmin pun dengan bantuan mereka." Ujar Yunho dengan membelai rambut Changmin yang berada di pangkuan Jaejoong kini.

"Kami lakukan itu semua karena kau sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri Yun." Ujar Yoochun, Yunho pun tersenyum menanggapinya, Il Woo sangat bersyukur Tuhan selalu melindungi Yunho.

"Meleka cuma baik cama _Appa_ , cama Min ga." Ujar Changmin menimpali dengan mulut penuh Ice cream disana, mata Jaejoong pun membulat.

"Benarkah sayang? Siapa yang menjahatimu, biar _Umma_ cincang dia." Ketiga orang yang tau maksud Changmin pun hanya melempar pandangan membunuh pada Changmin. Il Woo, Hyun Joong, dan Min Ah hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan cucu mereka.

"Jae _hyung,_ tau tidak, Minnie benar-benar mewarisi sifat galakmu." Ujar Joo Woon, Jaejoong hanya menatap penuh amarah pada Joo Woon kini

"kurang ajar kau." Joo Woon hanya tertawa Jaejoong yang sangat marah, tawa pun mulai memasuki kehidupan mereka, Yunho tersenyum senang melihat ini semua.

"Yun, pulanglah." Ujar Il Woo, Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf _Appa,_ bukannya aku menolak, aku sudah memulai usaha disini, dan itu berkembang cukup baik, jadi biarlah aku disini."

"Begitu? Kau pun harus mengurus perusahaan _Appa_ Yun."

" _Appa_ masih menjalani usaha itu, nanti bila ada saatnya, Yunho akan menggantikan _Appa."_ Il Woo pun hanya menyetujui kemauan Yunho, Il Woo berfikir tak ada salahnya membiarkan Yunho mengembangkan usahanya di Gwangju. Kini Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang berada di sampinganya.

"Maukah tinggal denganku dengan sederhana Jae?" ujar Yunho

"Dasar bodoh, buat apa bertanya, aku sangat mau Yun." Ujar Jaejoong senang

"Memang _Appa_ bodoh, _Umma_ balu tau ya." Ujar Changmin kembali menimpali, Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong, mengadukan anaknya yang sangat nakal, Jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

Karena kekuatan cinta mampu mengalahkan segalanya, bahkan kebencian sekalipun. Anak adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi seorang Ayah, cara menyayangi mereka memang berbeda-beda, tapi ingat pada dasarnya sang Ayah sangat menyayangi Anaknya. Seperti halnya Il Woo dan Hyun Joong, mereka ingin terbaik untuk anak mereka, tapi mereka tak menyadari cara mereka salah, dan kebahagiaan anak mereka ada pada hal lain yang bertentangan dengan mereka, tapi untunglah mereka menyadarinya sebelum terlambat. Sementara kasih seorang Ayah yang Yunho lakukan pada Changmin adalah contoh Ayah sangat melindungi anaknya, ia terus berjuang agar anaknya dapat hidup sehat,dan terlahir dengan sehat, walau pun kondisinya yang memprihatinkan saat itu, bahkan Jaejoong yang terus menolak kehadiran anaknya, Yunho berusaha sabar dan yakin bahwa Tuhan mengizinkan anaknya hadir pada dunia ini, dan demi terus bersama sang anak, Yunho harus bertarung dengan maut saat kabur dari Rumah Sakit. Ayah, _Appa,_ _Daddy_ atau apapun itu, mereka tak terlihat menunjukan rasa Cintanya, tapi taukah kalian, siapa yang paling tersiksa saat kalian sakit? Ayah, sosok yang tak pernah menunjukan lemahnya pada kita. Yunho bahkan Jaejoong sudah menemui kebahagian mereka saat ini bersama putra mereka yang sangat menggemaskan, tak ada lagi kehidupan pahit yang menanti mereka kini, hanya kebahagian yang menunggunya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah berikan aku kesempatan hidup, melihat Istri yang sangat ku cinta, dan anak yang sangat ku sayangi, Aku mencintaimu Jae, selalu." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut, Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati ciuman hangat di keningnya tersebut. Langit cerah pun menutup kisah kelabu Yunho kini.

Selamat berbahagia Yunho, Jaejoongie.

END

Akhirnya kelar :')

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan lagi –a, ga tau kenapa deh Jje selalu kecepatan buat alur, aku akan berusaha terus belajar :v, kritik dan saran kalian selalu membantu, ahh makasih buat yang setia bacanya, makasih yang udah suka dan Review.

:')

Sampai Jumpa semua.


End file.
